


Sacrilege

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Cuckolding, Demons, Dream Demon, Fantasizing, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Priest Kink, Religion, Religion Kink, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Small Penis, Tails, Temptation, Weird Biology, Whipping, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Father Jeremy is a simple priest, doing his best to serve the Lord and those around him. When a blue-eyed demon shows up in his confessional, his faith and resilience is tested.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to J and Cali, my lovely patron saints. Priest au, priest au!
Comments: 119
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.”

Jeremy frowned at the deep, raspy voice. He didn’t recognize it. He brightened. _A newcomer!_

“This is my first confession,” the voice spoke again.

“May God the Father of all mercies help you make a good Confession,” Jeremy answered, “Please speak your sins and be free of this burden, my child.”

“Well, there’s a lot,” the voice admitted.

“All may be forgiven by the merciful lord, my child,” Jeremy assured him.

There was a snort on the other side of the screen. Jeremy frowned.

“All are worthy for forgiveness,” he insisted, “Even the most sinful of god’s children may come back to the light. Regardless of what you’ve done, you can be forgiven.”

“Perhaps you should wait until after I’ve spoken my sins, father,” the voice suggested.

“You cannot speak anything that would change my mind,” Jeremy reaffirmed, “But please, go on.”

“Well, lust is my major sin,” the voice admitted.

Jeremy wondered if it had anything to do with their extremely erotic voice.

“I have a particular fondness for deflowering the righteous,” they went on.

“That’s-“ Jeremy started to tell them he didn’t need details.

“Putting little priests in my lap,” they interrupted, “And bouncing them on my cock while they protest it as a sin.”

Jeremy blushed crimson. 

“That is _way_ more detail than I needed,” He grunted, “Please keep it generalized.”

“Mm, did you not like my scenario, Father Jeremy?” The voice mused.

“I-I’m sorry?” Jeremy choked.

Suddenly he was in someone’s lap. Someone warm. Someone _very_ handsy.

“Wh-what’re-How??” He sputtered as he shoved at the hand creeping up his thigh.

“What’s wrong, father?” The raspy voice spoke right in his ear, “Don’t you want to attend to one of your flock?”

“N-not like that!” Jeremy shrieked, pushing at the grabby hands, “Let go of me!”

_Crap, they’re strong!_ He struggled, squirming as he tried to get away. He rubbed his butt against their erection and nearly had a heart attack. _Forgive me Lord for thinking it, but this person is hung like a horse!_

“Come on, Jeremy,” the voice whispered, “I know you want it.”

The sound of his name in their deep voice had him suppressing a shudder.

“N-No, I don’t!” Jeremy argued, “I will hurt you if you don’t let me go!”

They laughed, an evil sort of chuckle that matched their voice and sent shivers down his spine. 

“You silly little priest,” They laughed, “You couldn’t even if-“

_ Whack! _

Jeremy slammed the back of his head into their nose. They grunted and he slipped their grasp, stumbling and grabbing for the door. Something thin looped around his middle and yanked him back. He wheezed as it coiled around him. _A rope?_ A hand slapped over his mouth, distracting him from the squeezing thing and he was pulled tightly to their chest.

“Feisty little priest,” they huffed, “Getting me really hot, baby. I like you pretending you don’t want it.”

_A man, obviously,_ Jeremy thought dryly. 

“But we’re all friends here,” the voice groaned breathlessly in his ear, “You can tell me how bad you want it.”

They jerked their hips against Jeremy’s rear. Jeremy grunted, shoving his elbows against their chest, trying to push them away. They wrapped their arms around his chest, squeezing tightly and pinning his arms. He flailed, trying to kick at their shins, but was apparently doing no damage. 

“Let go of me!” He wheezed, struggling against them.

“Not gonna happen,” They assured him, “Not unless you tell me you want it. Come on, just say yes.”

“No!” Jeremy growled, “Let me go!”

A long, thin tongue flicked out, licking over his neck. He shuddered. _What in the world?_

“Mm, I can taste your desire, priest,” the voice moaned, “Let me give it to you.”

_Let me give it to you. They need consent. Rope. Tongue. Consent._

“In the name of the Father-“

The hand slapped over his mouth again.

“Ah, ah!” The demon tutted, “None of that. We’re just having a friendly chat, father.”

_In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Ghost, I reject you, demon._

“Hmph, usually you types don’t know you can do that nonverbally,” the demon grumbled, “But it matters not without my name, priest.”

Jeremy got his hand up around his crucifix and ripped it off with some difficulty. He pressed it to their tail and they hissed. They dropped him to the floor with a sigh.

“Perhaps you are smarter prey than I expected,” they muttered.

“I am not your prey, demon,” Jeremy huffed, shuffling for the door.

A boot landed on the latch before he could reach it.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the demon sneered, “Don’t you still have to forgive my sins, father?”

“No, you’re a demon,” Jeremy snapped.

“Regardless of what you’ve done, you can be forgiven,” Jeremy’s own voice came from behind him.

His head whipped back to look at the demon who was very handsome, but that was not the point. Their glowing blue eyes were bright and wide and their lips were pulled in a smirk.

“All of god’s children,” they reminded him, “Am I not of god’s children?”

_ But love ye your enemies, and do good, and lend, hoping for nothing again; and your reward shall be great, and ye shall be the children of the Highest: for he is kind unto the unthankful and to the evil. _

Jeremy’s jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. _How do I follow your word here, Lord?_ The demon grinned at him.

“What shall my penance be, father?” They taunted, “Perhaps you will take my sin from me?”

They gripped Jeremy’s hair, tipping his head back. 

“I would certainly love to give it to you,” they spoke breathily.

The demon’s tongue flicked out, licking their lips. Jeremy shuddered. 

“Tell me, Father,” they groaned, “How will you rid me of my darkness?”

Jeremy smiled mischievously as an idea formed in his head.

“And if thou draw out thy soul to the hungry, and satisfy the afflicted soul,” he recited, “Then shall thy light rise in obscurity, and thy darkness be as the noon day.”

The demon squinted at him, suspicious and confused.

“Your penance is to serve the church, my child,” Jeremy clarified.

The demon stared at him for a moment before letting go and laughing, sounding delighted.

“What a cute thing you are,” he teased, “I like you. I’m gonna have a lot of fun playing with you. Would you like a sneak preview?”

Before he could ask what that meant, the demon seized his jaw and kissed him. Jeremy’s head spun as images of his naked body against the demon whirled through it. Bouncing on his lap, as he had said, on his knees while the demon thrust in his mouth, face down with his butt in the air, bent over the alter, and a hundred different and creative ways to have sex right there in the confessional. 

Jeremy gasped as the demon released him and groaned. 

“How about now?” The demon prompted gleefully, “You wanna try one of those?”

“No!” Jeremy assured him firmly, “Get away from me.”

“Mm, you’re such a fiery little whore,” The demon mused, “And in such denial. Ooh, and your package is nice and compact like you. I can barely see it.”

Jeremy went scarlet as he pressed his hands in his lap.

“Th-that’s not my fault!” He sputtered, “That i-is your corruption!”

“What, it being small or it being hard?” The demon taunted, grinning, “Because I didn’t make either of those things happen.”

“Y-you blasted pornography in my head!” Jeremy protested.

“Yes, but you liked it on your own,” The demon insisted, “I can’t make you want me. You already do.”

“Th-that is r-ridiculous!” Jeremy sputtered, “In the name of the Lord, be gone from this place, demon!”

“Tsk, I told you,” The demon scolded, “You have to know my name. Now quit being so difficult.”

They reached for him and he held out the crucifix.

“If you try to touch me again,” he warned, “I will burn you. Now move your foot.”

The demon hissed like a cat, but moved out of his way. He backed out of the confessional and moved toward the alter, watching the door for the demon to pop out. 

“You know I can teleport right?”

“Holy fishsticks!” Jeremy shouted, jumping and whirling around.

“Pfft! Holy fishsticks?!” The demon laughed, clutching their stomach, “Fuck, that’s hilarious!”

Jeremy blushed at being laughed at.

“You are very rude!” He huffed.

“I should hope so,” The demon snorted, “I’m a demon after all.”

They teleported behind him, gripping his wrist to stop him from using the crucifix and pressing close. Their tail wrapped around his middle while their hands held his wrists. He flushed further as they rubbed against his rear again.

“You jealous, Father Jeremy?” The demon taunted in his ear, “Wish you had an adult sized cock?”

Jeremy bit his lip. _Crap crap crap!_

“Ooh, is that a kink I smell?” The demon laughed, “You like me calling your dick small? I mean, it’s just the truth. I suppose it’s good you’re a bottom, what would you do with that tiny little thing if you preferred to give rather than take?”

Jeremy was sweating, groaning. 

“St-stop,” He huffed.

“I’m not even doing anything,” The demon argued, “I’m barely hugging you and your little cock is leaking all over your underwear. Well, not all over. Really just that one tiny spot.”

Jeremy moaned and flexed in the demon’s arms. 

“Mm, I could just eat you up, you’re so delicious,” The demon cooed, “Come on and give in, little priest.”

“Never,” Jeremy growled through his teeth.

He dropped the crucifix, grabbing the chain and swung it, whacking it against the demon’s arm. The demon hissed and retreated. 

“You little shit,” The demon laughed, holding their arm, “Fuck, I want you.”

“You will never have me,” Jeremy snarled.

“We’ll see, little priest,” The demon murmured, smirking before they disappeared.

Jeremy turned around immediately, but was relieved to find they weren’t there. They appeared to actually be gone. _Thank the Lord for that._ He needed to prepare for their return though. Just in case he _wasn’t_ going insane and they were in fact a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to follow me @1stworldmutant to learn how to become a patron saint!


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy’s head was fuzzy. He shook it, trying to clear the fluff out and focus. His hands were stretched above his head. He looked up, realizing his mouth was covered too. He yanked at the shackles on his wrists. He gripped the chains attached to them and lifted his legs up. He swung upwards, hooking his ankles around the chains, giving himself slack to move his hands.

He frowned at the shackles. They had no seams. There were no weld markings either where the chains and shackles met. Nor did the chain links have seams. _How?_ He grunted, reaching for the half-mask on his face. _At least I can get this off._

He curled in on himself, feeling around his head for the Velcro or buckles or zippers, but found none. He clawed at it, trying to just rip it off, but it was like it was suctioned to his head somehow. _What is happening?_

He dropped his head back down to look around the room. A cave of some sort, it looked like. Lit by torches. He was sweating badly, but the metal wasn’t hot to the touch. He looked down at his pajamas. _Pajamas. Hot, but not hot. Magical restraints. I’m dreaming._

“Well, well.”

Jeremy’s head jerked to where the deep, raspy voice was coming from. The blue-eyed demon was walking toward him. _Naked._ He firmly kept his eyes on theirs. 

_They invaded my dreams._

_“He_ invaded your dreams,” the demon corrected.

_I knew you had to be a man. Truly only a man could be this arrogant._

The demon laughed as he came to a stop below him. 

“You’re a crafty little priest,” he mused, “First one to get up that high. First to realize it was a dream before I came in. First able to look me in the eye when I walked in. First to grasp the nonverbal talking immediately. Mm, I like you, Father. You’re gonna take some work, but that’s what makes it so fun. Are you ready to play?”

_Depends on the game. I’m partial to checkers._

“Mm, I was thinking something a little more hands on,” the demon suggested.

_I’d prefer it if you’d keep your hands off._

“Sorry, no can do, Father,” the demon taunted, “I’m afraid I’ll need to get my hands all over you.”

_No, you need consent._

“This is a dream, Father Jeremy,” he reminded him, “Anything is possible.”

Two wings snapped out on either side of him. They were giant with black feathers. Jeremy’s eyes roamed over them.

_How do they work?_

“What?” The demon grunted, “What do you mean?”

_I mean, birds don’t have arms, so the wings sort of function as arms, but you have arms. Are they awkward and clumsy?_

“No, they work perfectly,” the demon grumbled, “Why don’t you just watch them?”

_Okay, show me then._

They flapped and the demon launched off the cave floor with a great whoosh of air. Jeremy watched him curiously as he flew a few laps around the room before coming to a stop in front of him.

_Alright, they’re pretty cool._

The demon smirked at that, his chin jerking up proudly. Jeremy watched the wings flapping.

_Can I touch them?_

“If you come down,” the demon offered.

_Will you not harass me if I do?_

“No, I will definitely harass you,” The demon assured him, “But I can do that up here as well.”

He reached toward Jeremy to demonstrate, but Jeremy was ready. He swung down, slamming his bare feet into the demon’s chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Then he swung back upwards, rehooking his ankles on the chain. The demon nearly thudded right into the wall.

_You could harass me, but it’s gonna take a few tries._

The demon teleported behind him and Jeremy dropped his legs, squeezing his calves around the demon’s head and swinging down and back, sending him the way he went before. He pulled up again. 

_I may not be able to do it all night, but I’m gonna fight you off as many times as I can._

The demon appeared face to face this time. Jeremy feinted the way he went before, but parted the chains and swung around, landing on the demon’s shoulders. He squeezed his thighs around him, hooking his ankles together to hang on. 

The demon teleported and Jeremy dropped, grunting as his arms yanked against the chains. He tried to pull his legs up again, but the demon was behind him, wrapping his tail around his thighs and pulling him flush against the demon. 

“Fuck, you’re a feisty little priest,” the demon groaned in his ear, “Can you feel how bad I want you?”

His erection rubbed against Jeremy’s rear and Jeremy flushed with desire. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force his body to stop betraying him. 

_Stop it!_

“Come on, Father,” the demon coaxed, “It’s only a dream.”

_You would say that, wouldn’t you?_

Jeremy tried to pull away from him, but an arm looped around him, holding him tightly to his chest. Jeremy squirmed, trying to get away. The demon yanked his pajama pants down where the tail was wrapped around him. Jeremy blushed, burning with shame from his own erection. 

“There’s that cute little package of yours,” the demon cooed in his ear, “It’s so hard to see with your clothing in the way.”

Jeremy groaned, eyes squeezing tighter as he tried to think of something else. The demon’s penis rubbed against the back of his thighs, now wet with what Jeremy assumed was some sort of lubricant. He pressed it between Jeremy’s bound thighs and Jeremy looked down in surprise. 

“Piqued your interest, Father?” The demon taunted as he thrust between Jeremy’s legs, “Not technically sex, you know. Loophole.”

_There are no gray areas, my child._

The demon hissed and pulled back.

“Damnit!” He snapped, “You little fucking bitch! You unlooped my loophole!”

Jeremy processed the information for a breath and then burst into laughter through his forced-closed teeth. He felt a little delirious at that point. The demon pulled away, but he was caught up in his mind running away to bother trying to lift up again. 

Shackles suddenly clamped on his ankles and he yanked against them, jarred from his mental breakdown. There was practically no slack and he was forced into an awkward position that pushed his rear back out toward the demon. 

_ Snap! _

Jeremy jumped in surprise and looked behind him. The demon now held a whip. _Oh dear, that’s not good._

_Snap!_

Jeremy jolted and cried out through his teeth as the whip smacked across his thighs. 

_Preserve me, O God: for in thee do I put my trust._

_Snap!_

The demon hummed behind him as the blow landed on his butt. Jeremy huffed as he tried not to cry or moan.

_O remember not against us former iniquities: let thy tender mercies speedily prevent us: for we are brought very low._

_Snap!_

Jeremy let out a sobbing, wretched sort of moan as his body betrayed him. It flexed toward the demon, pushing his rear out for punishment.

_Bow down thine ear, O LORD, hear me: for I am poor and needy._

“Why do you resist so hard, Father?” The demon mused, “Are you really so faithful? Or are you playing because you like to be forced?”

_ Snap! _

Jeremy screamed against the mask, through his clenched teeth. He tried to grip the chains again, to try to do anything other than just take it, but his sweaty hands slipped on the metal. 

_Behold, God is my salvation; I will trust, and not be afraid: for the Lord Jehovah is my strength and my song; he also is become my salvation._

The demon was suddenly behind him again, rubbing against him and running his hands over Jeremy’s torso. 

“Keep reciting,” he huffed, “Fuck, that’s hot. You’re trying so hard to be a good little priest, but you’re fucking falling apart.”

_You should really watch your language,_ Jeremy thought dryly, trying to catch his breath. It was a struggle with the mask. And he certainly wasn’t being helped by the demon’s grabby hands. The demon’s tongue flicked out over Jeremy’s neck, sending a shudder through him.

_Your anatomy is unusual and it really doesn’t seem to fit._

“Yes, well your cock is child-sized,” the demon fired back, “And you’re 5’4’’, so you would know all about not fitting, wouldn’t you, _Father?”_

That hit Jeremy like a spear through the heart. It was true, most people thought he wasn’t very priestly. He jolted out of his misery by the demon’s tail slithering over his skin. It was truly snake like as it curled around his torso. 

“What would make you say yes?” The demon whispered in his ear.

_Nothing could ever make me say yes to you._

“Hm, you are very stubborn,” The demon hummed, “I can’t wait to see what does it. What finally breaks you.”

_I have set the Lord always before me: because he is at my right hand, I shall not be moved._

The demon laughed, sending shivers down Jeremy’s spine. 

“We shall see, Father,” the demon promised, “We shall see.”

Jeremy gasped as he woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat.He sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead. He puffed out a sigh of relief, grateful to be awake and free from the demons grasp. He slipped from bed, onto his knees, clasping his hands.

_Lord, thank you for giving me strength. I beg forgiveness for being tempted and pray for your guidance during this trial. In Jesus’ name, amen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just follow me or don’t. @1stworldmutant


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was cleaning when the blue-eyed demon showed up again. It was time for the windows to be cleaned and Jeremy was standing on a window sill when the demon appeared outside it.

“Fishsticks!” Jeremy exclaimed, clutching his chest, “You scared me!”

The demon laughed before teleporting behind him.

“Did ya miss me?” He laughed.

“Definitely not,” Jeremy muttered, returning to wiping down the window, “Couldn’t you wait until I was done with the windows?”

“I’m very impatient,” The demon joked, “I think I prefer your priest garb.”

“Yes, well, I don’t dress with you in mind,” Jeremy snorted, “I didn’t want to get my robes dirty while cleaning or trip on them.”

“Well, it _is_ nice to see your cute little ass better,” the demon admitted, squeezing a handful, “I bet you’re looser than most priests.”

Jeremy turned as he swung his hand toward the demon, smacking him across the face. The demon hissed and grabbed his wrist. Four thin rings with crosses on them adorned Jeremy’s fingers. The demon glared at him, the pattern of crosses burned on his cheek. Jeremy grinned. The glare on the demon’s face turned into an evil smirk.

“They say the tastiest prey is the kind you have to work for,” he purred, drifting closer, “I can’t wait to see how delicious you truly are.”

He suddenly surged forward, pressing up against Jeremy who was smooshed into the window. The demon rubbed against his butt, groaning in his ear. Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed, trembling.

“Are you afraid, Father?” The demon taunted in his ear.

“The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear?” Jeremy grunted, “The Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid?”

He felt the demon pulse as his hips jerked against him.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” he groaned, “You know your scripture, little priest. Better than many who came before you.”

“Thanks?” Jeremy offered, “Do demons read scripture as well?”

“What?” 

“How else would you know I was reciting faithfully?” Jeremy explained, “Unless you had also read it.”

The demon floated a few inches from him and Jeremy looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. The demon’s head was tilted, blue eyes considering him carefully. 

“Yes, I have read all forms of the Bible,” he confessed, “But most demons are not big fans of the book. A bit heavy for them.”

Jeremy snorted, turning back to the window to continue cleaning.

“Well, I suppose I should be happy to hear demons have access to the word of God,” he murmured thoughtfully, “Maybe there are more like you.”

“What, who have read your silly book?” The demon scoffed.

“No, that might seek penance,” Jeremy answered as he finished the window.

He climbed down the ladder and moved to the next window.

“What makes you think I actually desire forgiveness?” The demon snorted, “Obviously I was joking before.”

“Hm, probably,” Jeremy agreed, shrugging, “But what sort of person reads all forms of the Bible and isn’t penitent?”

“That was nothing, it-“ the demon began.

“Jeremy?” Matt’s voice interrupted.

Jeremy brightened, hopping down to rush to Matt. He practically tackled him into a hug. 

“Matt! What’re you doing here?!” He squealed, squeezing him tightly.

“Oof, Jer-bear, you’re crushing me,” Matt wheezed, pushing him away, “I was passing by. Thought you might want contact with the outside world.”

“I’m not a monk!” Jeremy protested.

“Hmph, might as well be,” Matt grunted, “Who were you talking to?”

“Uhh...”

Jeremy looked around. The demon was gone.

“Myself,” he answered, “I didn’t know anyone could hear me.”

He turned back to Matt to find the demon hovering behind him, grinning widely.

“Who’s the twink?” He teased, smirking.

“Jer, you in there?” Matt called, waving his hand in front of his face, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Your chapel isn’t haunted, is it?”

“Oh, don’t worry, he can’t see or hear me,” the demon assured.

Jeremy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m definitely being haunted,” he grumbled.

“Aw, you’re hurting my feelings,” the demon pouted.

“I’m telling you,” Matt muttered, “You spend too much time alone.”

“Well, I’m busy,” Jeremy answered, “I have to keep up the chapel.”

Matt sighed as Jeremy gestured for him to sit in one of the pews.

“Everyone else has given up,” he murmured, “Even your top brass doesn’t want to keep this place. Don’t you think it’s time to let go of the past?” 

Jeremy sighed, dropping his forehead to the back of the pew in front of him.

“Yeah, I probably should,” he mumbled.

“What’s he talking about?” The demon questioned.

Jeremy lifted his eyes to find the demon’s crotch in his face. He sat up quickly, glaring. The demon grinned from where he was kneeling on the pew ahead of them. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, squeezing his shoulder again, “Are you alright, dude? I know I joke about it, but your isolation really does worry me.”

Jeremy sighed, slumping against the back of the pew, head dropping back.

“I am actually being haunted,” he grumbled, putting his hands over his eyes, “There is an annoying  being-“ “Hey!” “-following me around. He’s trying to corrupt me. I don’t know what to do.”

“Jer...maybe you should quit being a priest,” Matt suggested quietly, “I think you’re losing it.”

“Ha! _Losing_ it?!” Jeremy snorted, “I’ve already lost it!”

“That’s true,” the demon agreed, “Why else would you swear off sex with such a lustful body?”

_Shut up!_ Jeremy dragged his hands down his face to see the demon above him, grinning. 

“Maybe you should-“ Matt started.

Before he could even flinch, the demon kissed him again. Jeremy’s head spun as he felt himself being bounced. He was in the demon’s lap again, head dropped against his shoulder, panting and moaning. _No! I do not choose this! I reject you!_

“Recite scripture for me, baby,” the demon huffed in his ear, “You always get me so hot when you start speaking biblical.”

He felt dizzy when the demon pulled away and he was put back in the real world.

“-take a vacation,” Matt continued, “Surely even priests understand the need for vacation.”

The demon was sitting on Jeremy’s lap now. Jeremy wanted to shove him away, but Matt would think he’d completely lost it.

“Yeah, maybe,” he mumbled miserably, “Anyway, what’s up with you?”

He sat up a bit, looking at Matt.

“How’s the “traveling the world” going?” He questioned as the demon leaned in.

The demon’s tongue licked up his neck and Jeremy batted at him as though there were a fly buzzing around his head. _It’s about the same._ The demon hissed as the rings hit him again. Jeremy kept his focus on Matt as he idly batted at the demon. He had to get hit twice more before he finally got off his lap, huffing. 

“So who is he?” The demon asked when Matt eventually left.

“My best friend,” Jeremy muttered.

He climbed back up the ladder to start washing the windows again.

“What was that about a tragic backstory?” The demon pressed.

“My father was the priest here when I was younger,” Jeremy answered, “He was killed by a burglar who hadn’t expected anyone to be inside.”

“Dear me, that _is_ tragic,” the demon commented lightly, “Though I was hoping for something that packed more of a punch.”

“Sorry my tragedy isn’t good enough for you,” Jeremy snorted.

_I’d tell you the rest, but I prefer not to give you ammo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been depressed, so these chapters are coming out very meh to me. I could really use feedback, cuz my own view is very distorted right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy grunted, tugging against the chains. The demon had learned his lesson not to let Jeremy have any of his limbs free. Unfortunately that just left Jeremy stuck on the ground. It was not his preferred place when dealing with the demon. 

“How’re you feeling, Father?” The demon called out to him.

_Oh, just wonderful. Very comfortable._

“Your sarcasm could get you in trouble one day,” The demon scolded lightly.

His tail was the first thing Jeremy felt. It slithered up his thigh and into his pajamas. He hissed and immediately retreated.

“What is this?!” He demanded.

He gripped the seat of Jeremy’s pjs and whipped them down. He growled as Jeremy grinned over his shoulder. 

_What, not a fan of my garters?_

The demon’s annoyed look cleared into a smirk.

“You wore them just for me?” He cooed, “You know how to make a girl feel special.”

He looked down at the little garters with tiny wooden crosses sewed into them.

“That’s actually fucking impressive,” he grunted, “Did you make them?”

_Yes, I did. I can be quite handy. As you know from the burns on your face._

The demon’s eyes lifted to meet his.

“Did you just pun while I’m trying sex-torture you?” He muttered dryly.

_Yeah, that’s what happened._

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” The demon grumbled.

Jeremy laughed through his teeth, rolling his eyes. 

“Anyway,” The demon huffed, tail going back to Jeremy’s thigh, “I’ll just have to avoid them.”

Jeremy sighed, resigning himself to fighting all night. The tail skimmed up his thigh to his underwear and pushed inside. He shuddered as it rubbed over his hole. He hadn’t been expecting that. He tensed as it wiggled against him, not quite penetrating, but certainly suggesting it could. 

“Bet you didn’t even know this was a thing,” The demon snorted, “Rimming. Though usually it’s done with a tongue.”

Jeremy inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Oh? You like that idea, Father?” The demon taunted, “You want me to eat your ass while you spout your Biblical nonsense at me?”

_Eat?? That’s a terrible term! And it’s not nonsense! Even you-_

His mind went blank as the tail went wet. His eyelids fluttered as he groaned. 

“You really like it, huh?” The demon huffed, “Fuck, I love watching you lose it. You’re so damn sexy like this. Giving into me a little bit at a time.“

_I’m not giving into you!_

Jeremy grunted as the tail pressed a little harder, moving in a circle. 

“Come on, just let go,” the demon coaxed, “You’re just a weak, helpless little priest. How can you be expected to hold out?”

_ Behold, God is my salvation; I will trust, and not be afraid: for the Lord Jehovah is my strength and my song; he also is become my salvation. _

Jeremy jumped a bit in surprise as his underwear was ripped down. 

“If any of them that believe not bid you to a feast,” The demon recited, “And ye be disposed to go; whatsoever is set before you, eat, asking no question for conscience sake.” 

Then his tongue ran over Jeremy’s hole. Jeremy yelped, jolting in shock. 

_Urgh, you’re actually doing it! That’s so-_

He blanked again as the demon’s tongue swiped in a circle. He was drooling heavily, saliva dripping down Jeremy to his testicles. He moaned, body shuddering. He’d never felt anything near like it before. He could feel himself weakening. 

_Therefore I take pleasure in infirmities, in reproaches, in necessities, in persecutions, in distresses for Christ's sake: for when I am weak, then am I strong._

_Smack!_

He huffed and jerked as the demon slapped his rear. His head dropped and he squeezed his eyes closed as the demon’s tongue pressed and rubbed against him.

_But be not thou far from me, O Lord: O my strength, haste thee to help me._

His back dipped and he moaned as the demon’s tongue pressed firmly against his hole like he might try to push it inside.

_No, I don’t consent. You can’t._

The demon stood up and Jeremy sighed in relief. The demon rubbed his erection against Jeremy’s softened hole, dragging another moan out of him. It was too much, he was going to break.

“That’s it, baby,” the demon panted, “All this weight pressing down on you. Of course you’re at your breaking point.”

_There hath no temptation taken you but such as is common to man: but God is faithful, who will not suffer you to be tempted above that ye are able; but will with the temptation also make a way to escape, that ye may be able to bear it._

The demon seized his hair, yanking his head back.

“Your God has abandoned you,” he growled in his ear, “You are alone and you are stuck with me until you give in. Stop struggling and just enjoy yourself.”

_ My flesh and my heart faileth: but God is the strength of my heart, and my portion for ever. _

The demon was breathing heavy, rubbing his erection against him.

“You pious little shit,” he groaned, his hands roaming over Jeremy’s body, “Don’t you get it? You’re mine now. Your ass is my property. I own you.”

Jeremy moaned, back dipping to rub his rear against the demon. _No! My body’s betraying me again! Wake up, Jeremy! Get out of this dream! Get out! Wake up! Wake up!_

Jeremy woke up in his bed, gasping for breath, the demon’s laughter echoing in his head. He was drenched in sweat again. He ignored it to slip from the bed onto his knees.

_Thank you Lord, for giving me the strength to fight temptation. I pray I continue to be strong enough to fight. In Jesus’ name, amen._


	5. Chapter 5

“All may be forgiven in the eyes of the Lord,” Jeremy spoke, “He is our generous and benevolent heavenly father, who watches over our souls.”

“Did you do this sermon just for me?” The demon cooed in his ear.

_“All_ of God’s children can be forgiven,” Jeremy continued, “Even the lowliest of us.”

“You wound me, Father,” The demon pouted.

“At times we may believe ourselves unworthy,” Jeremy pushed on, “We may think we have no place with our Lord. That he could not accept us. That perhaps no one could. But if we open our hearts, if we are truly penitent, we can be forgiven. We can be loved.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” the demon hissed, “I’m a demon. I cannot be forgiven. I don’t _want_ to be forgiven. I don’t want goodness. I want to use you like a cocksleeve and toss you aside when you’re too filthy to go back to your fucking God.”

Jeremy choked, blushing bright red. 

“S-Sorry, e-excuse me,” he coughed.

“Of course that turned you on,” the demon sneered, “You like the idea of being used, don’t you? Fucking pervert. Bet you’d love it if I tied you up and-“

“Anyway,” Jeremy interrupted, voice strained, “Let us pray.”

As soon as the congregation’s heads were bowed, Jeremy pulled out the water gun and pointed it at the demon.

“To our Lord in heaven,” he spoke, as the demon laughed, “Hallowed is thy name.”

“What’s that gonna do?” The demon snorted.

Jeremy grinned.

“We devote ourselves wholly to thy word.”

He fired the water gun at the demon’s arm. 

“And pray for thy guidance.”

The demon shrieked as the holy water burned his skin. 

“In the name of Christ, amen.”

“Amen.”

“You little shit!” The demon snarled.

Jeremy angled the gun for his face and the demon hissed like a cat again before disappearing. Jeremy checked behind him, then all around the chapel. He was gone. 

Jeremy was pretty sure the demon had to retreat for a few days to heal. And every time he retreated, Jeremy would end up in his cave for the night. Based on the prior injuries that seemed to be the case anyway. _Oh boy. Tonight is gonna be tiring._

~

Jeremy wasn’t chained up. The mask wasn’t on his face either. He was free range for some reason. He glanced around the cave curiously. Was there anywhere he could hide? Didn’t seem like it. 

He cautiously approached the opening of the cave. The cave was attached to a short passage that appeared to lead to a much bigger cave. 

“-third injury,” someone with a gruff voice was speaking.

Jeremy ducked back in the cave to listen. 

“He’s a crafty little fucker,” the blue-eyed demon grumbled.

_Talking about me?_

“Then move on, Ryan!” The voice suggested rather loudly, “You don’t need this guy! Just pick someone easier!”

“No, I like this one,” Ryan huffed, “He’s adorable!”

Jeremy blushed brightly.

“You should come visit him some time,” Ryan offered, “You’ll see if you see him.”

_Two demons? No thank you!_

“I doubt that very much,” the other one snorted.

“You’re just as stubborn as I am,” Ryan laughed, “Anyway, I’m summoning him, I’ve gotta go.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jeremy hurried back to the center of the room on the raised platform where he was usually chained. _Hopefully he won’t know I showed up early._ He expected chains to suddenly bind him, but they didn’t. After a few moments, Ryan came in and Jeremy was shocked to find he was wearing clothes. Including a jacket and a mask, for some reason.

“Hello!” He called out, coming over, “Sorry about the getup, but I can’t risk getting burned again.”

He sat down cross legged on the platform and opened a box in his hands. Jeremy lowered to the floor as he set up a checker board. _He remembered._

“You can be red,” Ryan offered, “So you’ll go first.”

He finished setting the pieces up and looked at Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy moved his first piece.

“This is weird, isn’t it?” He grunted as Ryan went.

“Yep! Very weird!” Ryan confirmed, “But I really wanted to play.”

“Why?”

“Because you said you were partial to checkers,” Ryan answered brightly, “I thought it might be weird, but fun.”

They were quiet a moment as they played and Jeremy was genuinely considering checking into a hospital. Ryan’s presence was strange enough as it was, but adding him being friendly was making Jeremy feel crazy. He felt unease from the calm, friendly mood.

“I don’t suppose my grand gesture has you feeling in the mood?” Ryan prompted, eyes sparkling behind the mask.

Jeremy puffed out a bark of laughter. _There it is._

“I had a feeling you had ulterior motives,” he muttered dryly.

“Baby, I’m a demon,” Ryan pointed out, “I always have ulterior motives.”

“Yeah, I gathered that,” Jeremy snorted, “So you’re trying to woo me now?”

“Is it working?” Ryan countered, grinning.

“No.”

“Awe, I knew I shoulda brought flowers,” Ryan huffed.

Jeremy laughed a very hardy laugh.

“It’s a dream,” he choked around laughter.

“You can still take things back with you,” Ryan grumbled, “If you’re holding it when you wake up.”

“Interesting,” Jeremy murmured, “What If I was holding onto you?”

Ryan looked up at him, frowning.

“I...don’t actually know,” he admitted, “I wouldn’t want to test it out like a guinea pig though. What if you only take my arm with you?”

“Well, then I’ll have disarmed you,” Jeremy joked, grinning at him.

Ryan gave him an exasperated look.

“Your puns are gonna get you murdered,” he grumbled.

“So these jokes are killer?” 

“Stop it.”

Jeremy laughed again. They played for awhile, asking each other random questions as they did so. Jeremy felt something in his chest begin to rise up. _Hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Can’t believe I forgot. D:


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy’s heart squeezed as he handed the sack of groceries to the woman. Her kid was poking their head around her leg to observe Jeremy curiously. Jeremy waved weakly and bid them both farewell.

“Wow, what Good Samaritan,” Ryan snorted as Jeremy slid into his car.

He ignored him, starting his car and driving away. Once the house was out of eyesight, he pulled over and buried his face in his hands. That family was good and wholesome. They didn’t deserve to starve. Some days were harder than others.

“Are you crying?” The demon asked.

Jeremy sighed, dropping his hands.

“Yeah, I am,” he muttered.

He wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Why?” Ryan grunted, “I hate it.”

“Empathy,” Jeremy answered quietly.

They fell silent once more until Jeremy got ahold of himself started the car again. One of the elderly ladies, Sister Abbott, needed some work done around the house. A few lightbulb changes and a clogged kitchen sink were her complaints, but Jeremy wondered if there was more to do. He took his tool bag with him up to her door.

“Father Jeremy,” she greeted when she opened the door, “Thank you for coming. But who is your friend?”

Jeremy stiffened as Ryan leaned in to shake her hand.

“You can call me V,” he spoke gently.

“It’s nice meeting you,” she replied, “Thank you for coming to help. And such a handsome young man! Please come in.”

“What a compliment from such a beautiful young lady,” the demon replied as they followed her into the house.

Jeremy shot Ryan a glare as the woman giggled and called him a “sweet young thing”. He just grinned widely. Jeremy wasn’t having the best of days, so his presence wasn’t exactly welcome. But if he wanted to help, then he was going to help. She pointed out the lightbulbs needing changed and the kitchen sink full of water.

“Alright, you’re tall,” Jeremy grunted, “You get the lightbulbs while I work on the sink.”

“Yes, sir!” Ryan snapped off mockingly.

Jeremy just gave him an exasperated look and moved to the sink. He put down a pan to catch the water as he loosened the pipe. The smell of oranges wafted out of the pipe and tears came to Jeremy’s eyes. 

_“Mommy, why do you put the peeling in the sink?” Six year old Jeremy asked, stretching to peek over the edge of the sink._

_“I put them in the garbage disposal,” His Mother explained, “So the sink smells nice.”_

_Jeremy sniffed the air and smiled. It did smell nice._

Jeremy wiped roughly at his tears and got back to work. 

“Do you need help?” The demon asked, suddenly in his ear.

“Fishsticks!” Jeremy exclaimed, whacking his head under the sink as he jumped.

He pulled his head out to glare at the demon as he rubbed the spot. Ryan grinned.

“I can be helpful,” he assured him, “I did all the lightbulbs.”

_How long have I been under the sink?_

“I have magical powers, you know,” He reminded him.

He ducked under the sink and gripped the pipe, twisting it loose with his bare hand. As the water drained, he dug the orange peels from the pipe. Jeremy watched him in confusion. He really was just helping. He watched the peels as they dropped into the pan of water. 

“Father?”

Jeremy blinked rapidly out of the daze as Ryan called to him. What a tough day he was having. After they were done, Jeremy again drove far enough to be out of sight and covered his face. 

“Why are you upset?” Ryan questioned.

Jeremy pulled his hands away and squeezed the steering wheel tightly.

“Sh-She puts orange peels in her garbage disposal,” he sniffled, “M-My mom used to do that. The kitchen always smelled l-like oranges.”

“Used to?” Ryan prompted.

“She’s dead,” Jeremy muttered.

“Is that part of your tragic backstory too?” The demon sneered.

Jeremy’s fist slammed against the steering wheel.

“Yes, I’m an orphan!” he snapped, “Is that enough tragedy for you or shall I tell you all the details so you can use it against me?”

He dropped his forehead to the steering wheel.

_Lord, please forgive me for losing my temper and give me the strength to resist my anger. In Jesus’ name, amen._

He puffed out a sigh and started the car. _What a stressful day._ He realized the demon wasn’t there any more. He glanced over at the empty passenger seat. It was weird, he felt sort of disappointed.

~

Jeremy stretched to pop his back and grunted as he did so. He rubbed his lower back with a groan as he shuffled off to his bedroom. He was exhausted from the day of running around, but it felt good to do some good. That’s what he became a priest for, isn’t it? 

He paused in the hallway where the family photos were. It wasn’t the _only_ reason. He touched the photo of his mother and father on their wedding day. Maybe it wasn’t even the main reason. He sighed and continued down the hall to his room.

“Hello, Father,” Ryan greeted him.

He was laying on Jeremy’s bed. _Naked._

“Get out,” Jeremy muttered as he picked up his pjs.

“Aw, you didn’t even look!” The demon pouted, “And I got hard for you too!”

“I doubt that was a difficult task for you,” Jeremy murmured as he went to the bathroom.

“Did you just call me a whore?!” Ryan laughed, “Holy shit! That’s a sin, isn’t it?”

Jeremy wasn’t sure. Maybe it was. He brushed his teeth and changed into his pjs. When he came back into the room, Ryan was touching himself. 

“Can’t you do that somewhere else?” He grumbled as he made his way to his bed. 

He knelt down, clasping his hands. 

_Lord, please forgive me for letting my emotions rule over me today. I pray for your guidance and strength in these hard times. In Jesus’ name, amen._

He stood and pulled his sheets down to climb into bed. He ignored the demon moving around. That was probably a mistake. Ryan rolled over and pressed up against him. He ran his hand from Jeremy’s shoulder to his hand and pressed his palm firmly to the back of it before squeezing his fingers between Jeremy’s. _He’s holding my hand._ Ryan nosed up to his ear.

“You took the crosses off,” he breathed, “What will save you now?”

“And they said, Believe in the Lord Jesus Christ,” Jeremy mumbled tiredly, “And thou shalt be saved, and thy house.”

Ryan kissed his ear. 

“Stop it,” Jeremy grunted, “I’m too tired for your shenanigans.”

“I can help you decompress,” The demon offered.

He kissed under Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy shivered.

“Don’t,” he huffed, “Please.”

“Come on,” Ryan coaxed, “You need this, baby. You need someone to take care of you.”

“No...I take care of others,” Jeremy mumbled, tiredly, “A man's gift maketh room for him...and bringeth him before great men.”

“When you give, you deserve to get,” Ryan argued, “Give, and it shall be given unto you; good measure, pressed down, and shaken together, and running over, shall men give into your bosom.”

He kissed Jeremy’s ear again.

“Let me give to you, Jeremy,” he breathed.

Jeremy shuddered.

“No...too tired...” he mumbled, “Just...cuddle.”

“I...okay,” Ryan murmured, “Alright.”

He curled Jeremy’s arm up, pressing their clasped hands over his heart. He pulled Jeremy closer to his chest. 

“Jeremy,” He added quietly, “Earlier...I didn’t mean to be rude.”

”I know,” Jeremy mumbled, “Sorry I got mad.”

”Don’t be,” Ryan dismissed, “I was prying...I’m s...I’m s...s-s- I-I didn’t mean to!”

Jeremy smiled as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier post, woo~!


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy coughed as he opened the box and a plume of dust and old smell puffed in his face. He waved it away as he hacked up his lung.

“Well, I’ve got tuberculosis now,” he muttered.

He tipped the box to see in it better. Really old Christmas decorations. They looked like they’d explode into dust if he touched them. He picked up the box and took it to the garbage pile.

“Heyo!”

Jeremy looked over at Ryan and smiled tiredly.

“Hey, what’s up?” He greeted.

“Just my dick, baby,” Ryan answered.

He teleported next to him and leaned in. Before Jeremy could shout a rejection he kissed him. Jeremy flinched, expecting to suddenly whirl into a fantasy, but he didn’t. Ryan pulled away and Jeremy just stared at him, dumbfounded and blushing.

“So what’s up with you?” Ryan asked cheerfully.

Jeremy rubbed at his eye tiredly and moved back to the pile of boxes.

“Looking through old stuff,” he muttered, “And probably getting tuberculosis.”

Ryan followed him, sniffing at his neck.

“Nope, you’re fine,” he assured him.

“Demons can smell disease?” Jeremy questioned as he opened the next box.

_Pictures?_

“Yep, we have a great sense of smell,” Ryan confirmed.

Jeremy pulled out one of the photos. He winced. Family photo. One with a big red X over his dad’s face. What was it doing in the church basement? He pulled out a few more. Some had more red X’s, some had words. _Blasphemer. Corrupted. Liar. Adulterer._

“Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked, peering over his shoulder, “Why’d you go-Oh.”

Jeremy sighed heavily. _Well, might as well explain before he figures it out or comes up with something worse._

“My dad was gay,” he muttered, shuffling through the photos, “As you can see my mom wasn’t a huge fan.”

He kept shuffling. Maybe there were unmarked ones. His mom had preserved only a few of the family photos. The ones she believed dad was uncorrupted in. The ones before Jeremy was born. 

“I’m s-s...that sucks,” Ryan grumbled, “She sounds like a bitch.”

“She was grieving,” Jeremy dismissed, shrugging, “Grief makes people change.”

His shuffling produced no unmarked photos. He dropped them back in the box and gripped the edge of it. _Why did she even keep them? To torment me now by getting my hopes up?_

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and tried to breathe. Ryan squeezed his shoulder and Jeremy turned and buried his face in his chest. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

“I’m...s-s-sor-rry,” he grit out, “I’m sor-ry this happened to you.”

He brushed his hand over Jeremy’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jeremy squeezed his fists in his jacket. Maybe it didn’t mean anything, but it _felt_ like it did. After he collected himself, Ryan helped him with the rest of the boxes. 

“So how much of my penance does this count toward?” He joked as they drove to the dump.

“How old are you?” Jeremy countered, “So I know how many years you need forgiveness for.”

“Uh...”

Ryan squinted out the windshield. 

“Old,” He grunted, “Older than your country.”

“Older than America,” Jeremy muttered, “That’s a few hundred years.”

Ryan rubbed his forehead, eyes squeezing closed.

“No...I’m even older than that,” He mumbled, “Older than...older than white people.”

_He knows he is also white, right?_

“Settling or exploring?” Jeremy questioned.

“Exploring,” Ryan murmured, now rubbing his head with both hands, “Before the great killer came to the islands. Before the pale faced ones.”

“Before Christopher Columbus?” Jeremy guessed, “That’s...six hundred years?”

“Older,” Ryan groaned miserably.

The heels of his hands were pressed tightly to his temples and face was drawn up like he was in pain.

“Okay, buddy, take it easy,” Jeremy soothed, reaching over to squeeze his arm, “It’s not that big of a deal. You look like you’re hurting yourself.”

Ryan puffed out a sigh and swayed a moment before his hands dropped. 

“Memory is difficult,” he mumbled breathlessly.

Jeremy wondered what he did when he was still a mortal. If he couldn’t remember his full life as a demon, he probably had no idea who he was before that.

“Well, it’s not surprising you forget,” Jeremy assured him, “Most humans can’t remember 50 years correctly.”

“I’m not a fucking human!” Ryan snapped.

“I know, I’m just comparing,” Jeremy grumbled.

They went quiet a moment. 

“I’m...s-sorry,” Ryan muttered under his breath.

“It’s okay.”

Ryan’s shoulders relaxed a bit and Jeremy smiled faintly. 

“Hey, I’ve been nice all day,” Ryan pointed out, “That definitely means we’re gonna fuck, right?”

He grinned at Jeremy who realized he was trying to lighten the mood. Like in the cave when they played checkers. It was after he lost his temper at the service. He was trying to apologize by playing checkers instead of tempting him, Jeremy realized. Apologizing made him nervous, but he was trying. Jeremy pushed down the urge to cry. 

“No, we’re not going to have sex,” he answered instead. 

“Well, this is lame,” Ryan huffed, “If I finish my penance then can we fuck?”

“You know gay sex is considered a sin, right?” Jeremy snorted, “Sex is only for procreation.”

“What?!” Ryan shouted, “Fuck that!”

Jeremy laughed and it didn’t even cross his mind that laughing at such a thing could be considered sinful by some.

~

“Hello, V, dear!” Sister Abbott greeted Ryan.

Jeremy hesitated around the corner, a bit worried what Ryan might say or do.

“Sister Abbott, how radiant you look today!” Ryan greeted cheerfully, “How are you doing?”

“Oh, you flatterer!” She giggled, “I’m quite well and you?”

“Doing better every day,” Ryan answered, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, no, dear,” She assured him, “Father Jeremy was just over a few days ago. I was wondering though what brought you to our tiny town? You’re definitely not from around here.”

“Father Jeremy did,” Ryan admitted, “He’s one of the purest souls I’ve ever met.”

Jeremy winced, prepared to stop the conversation before it got into _exactly_ what Ryan was after.

“He is, isn’t he?” Sister Abbott spoke quietly, “After so much pain, he still cares so deeply for all of us. Most of us old folk had our doubts when Jacob died and he took over, he was so young, but we certainly feel foolish now. He’s done more for us than any of us could deserve.”

_No, you all deserve so much more._ Jeremy felt his heart swell anyway. It felt good to be a positive influence on someone. 

“I...know what you mean,” Ryan murmured, “I didn’t think I could be forgiven, but Jeremy makes me feel like anything is possible.”

Jeremy rubbed at tears as they chatted a bit more and Sister Abbott left. Ryan rounded the corner and stepped closely to Jeremy.

“Eavesdropping, Father?” He tutted, “What a naughty boy.”

Jeremy blushed, looking away. _He’s trying to lighten the mood again...so he **did** mean it._ Jeremy’s heartbeat quickly in his chest and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Ryan leaned in, bracing his hand on the wall as he spoke in his ear.

“Do I need to punish you, Jeremy?” He whispered.

Jeremy flushed and his knees weakened. _No, no, no!_ Lightening or not, there would be none of that! He shoved at Ryan’s chest. The demon grinned as he stumbled back. 

“Aw, don’t push me too far,” he taunted, “I can’t see your little cock from this distance.”

Jeremy blushed crimson as he pulled out the water gun.

“Whoa, baby, let’s not be too hasty!” Ryan cried, throwing his hands up, “I was just playing! Jeremy, c-come on. You know I’m just messing with you.”

Jeremy grinned.

“Run,” he advised.

Ryan sprinted away from him and Jeremy ran after him, cackling. Luckily for Ryan, Jeremy had stopped putting holy water in the water gun. It had become more of a threat than anything, because Jeremy didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. 

_Unluckily_ for him, Jeremy never told him this. He could’ve, but why would he do that? By the time Jereny couldn’t run any more, leaning on a pew as he laughed and panted for breath, Ryan was soaked.

”You are the worst,” Ryan grumbled.

He untied his wet hair and shook it at Jeremy who laughed as he blocked his face. 

“You’re like a puppy,” he teased.

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes. But he smiled when he looked at Jeremy. It was soft, almost fond, Jeremy thought. His eyelashes were lighter colored than Jeremy had realized. His hair was too, and longer. He looked different with it hanging around his face. _Softer._

He reached out and cupped Jeremy’s cheek. When had they gotten so close? Jeremy wondered. Ryan leaned down and Jeremy was breathless, face warm.

And then Ryan fired the water gun directly in his face. Jeremy sputtered as Ryan cackled like mad. Jeremy huffed, spitting out water.

”That was very unfair!” He protested, “You distracted me!” 

“Tsk, I’m a demon, baby,” Ryan tugged, waving the water gun, “I never play by the rules.”

He pointed the water gun back at Jeremy.

”Your turn, Father,” He snickered, winking, “Run!”

Jeremy sprinted away from him, laughing. He didn’t think he’d ever laughed so much in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad is coming, my dudes.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy sighed as he watched the rain from the chapel doors. _No service today._ It was really coming down. A clap of thunder startled him out of his staring and he rubbed his forehead.

“Better make sure the pumps are working,” he muttered.

“They are in perfect working order, child,” a voice spoke behind him.

“Fishsticks!” Jeremy yelped, whirling around.

He threw out his hand to backhand Ryan as he always did when he snuck up on him. The person was not Ryan. His hand still smacked them. His eyes widened and he gasped in alarm.

“Oh, dear!” He reclaimed, “I thought you were-Nevermind, are you alright? I didn’t mean to hit you!”

“I am fine, child,” the person assured him, “I understand your caution. Better to hit me harmlessly than allow the demon advantage over you.”

Jeremy frowned, squinting suspiciously. They were tall, maybe taller than Ryan. Their golden hair was braided in a crown around their head. They had chocolatey eyes and soft looking pink lips. 

They were very beautiful, but not in a natural way. In an almost pure, artificial way. _No burns from the rings, but they know about Ryan. And they look so... inhuman._

“Are you...an angel?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Indeed, I am,” they confirmed, “I have been sent to assist you in eradicating the demon.”

Jeremy shivered, suddenly feeling a cold chill.

“Sorry, one moment,” he muttered, turning to close the chapel doors.

He turned back and frowned up at the angel.

“The demon doesn’t need to be killed,” he pointed out, “He’s been serving the church.”

“Pardon?”

“Service as penance,” Jeremy explained, “I thought it most fitting.”

The angel smiled, but something about their look churned his stomach like butter. 

“I see you are quite faithful, child,” they spoke gently, “You truly believe in the Lord’s word. However, a demon cannot be forgiven. Demons are unholy creatures that must be destroyed.”

“But...he’s penitent,” Jeremy muttered, confused, “All who desire forgiveness and open their hearts may receive the love of the Lord.”

The angel patted his head and he realized what was irking him: they were condescending. Treating him like he really was a child.

“Demons can never truly repent, child,” the angel assured him, “However, your faith in the Lord’s goodness will not go unnoticed. Now what we need is for you to lure the demon in. We need to trick it.”

Jeremy scowled as the angel guided him to the pulpit. _This doesn’t make sense. He’s penitent. He wants forgiveness. He doesn’t even use the Lord’s name in vain._ The angel positioned him in front of the pulpit.

“Now you must bare yourself and call to it,” they instructed, “Do not worry, I will banish it before it can touch you.”

“He,” Jeremy corrected, “The demon is a “he” and I can’t do this.”

The angel’s smooth forehead creased. 

“I have told you, child,” they tutted, “I will banish it before it can harm you.”

”He’s a he,” Jeremy grumbled, “And I’m not scared of him. I don’t think this is right.”

The angel’s perfect lips twisted into an ugly frown. 

“You question the word of God?” They demanded.

“No, I question _your_ word!” Jeremy argued, “The Lord says we forgive all who truly wish for it! I will not trick him when he is-“

“Silence, child!” The angel’s voice boomed.

Their sweet looking eyes went completely white and Jeremy’s knees wobbled. He grunted, forcing himself to stay standing.

“No! This cannot be God’s will!” He insisted.

The angel swiped their hand through the air and Jeremy couldn’t move or speak. And they had taken his clothes. He felt a shiver in his spine despite being unable to move. _Ryan_ had never taken his clothes. 

“I see now that the demon has corrupted you,” the angel hissed.

Jeremy flinched, though it was not physical. _You are corrupted!_ His mother’s voice screeched in his head. 

“No matter,” the angel dismissed breezily, “Once it is dead, it’s influence will leave you.”

_He! He’s a person! Just the same as you or me!_ Though he was beginning to wonder about the angel being a person.The angel didn’t seem to hear him. Jeremy tried to struggle away as the angel vanished. 

Now they were waiting for Ryan it seemed. He appeared both quicker and slower than Jeremy preferred. His eyes immediately swept down Jeremy’s naked body.

“Well, this is a delightful surprise,” he commented as he walked down the aisle toward him.

His deliberate footsteps were silent on the blood red carpet leading right to Jeremy. 

_No! Please! Run!_

“I hadn’t expected it this way,” He continued.

_ Please! _

“I sort of expected you to physically break before you emotionally would,” he admitted.

He paused still some distance away from him. Halfway between Jeremy and the closed chapel doors. He was quiet a moment, the sound of rain pattering on the windows deafeningly loud as Jeremy tried to scream.

“Why now?” He murmured.

Jeremy wanted to cry, but even his tears wouldn’t move.

“You are penitent,” Jeremy’s voice spoke as his mouth moved, “And you are kind. I think you are a good person. One I care for very deeply.”

Jeremy felt a chill in his heart. The angel was lying in wait right behind him.

_Don’t! Don’t do this! Please!_

“Why here?” Ryan pressed.

“Where else but where we first met?” The angel spoke as Jeremy.

“It’s Sunday,” Ryan pointed out, “What about service?”

“It’s raining too hard for service,” The angel dismissed.

“Someone could still show up,” Ryan grunted.

“I locked the doors,” The angel assured him.

“You never lock the doors,” Ryan countered.

“This is a special occasion,” The angel chuckled, “I would hate for anyone to interrupt.”

Ryan began walking forward again. Jeremy wanted so badly to cry or scream or move even a little. Ryan stopped mere feet away.

“Why would you fuck where your father died?” Ryan questioned coldly.

“Why does it matter?” The angel argued, “Do you not want me?”

“No, _you_ are not Jeremy,” Ryan snarled, “And I knew the second I got here.”

“How could you know that?!” The angel shrieked.

Ryan dashed forward, suddenly armed with a sickle on each hand. 

“Because Jeremy blushes,” he hissed, slashing the sickles over Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy dropped to his knees, gasping as the angel’s hold on him was released. Ryan dropped down to one knee, taking Jeremy’s face in his hands.

“Are you hurt?!” He demanded, looking over his body, “What did they do to you?!”

Jeremy trembled.

“They made me lure you in!” He cried, “I told them no, b-but they took my clothes and-“

Ryan tapped his shoulder twice and he was clothed again. Jeremy launched into him, burying his face in his chest.

“I-I was s-so scared!” He sobbed, “I-I thought th-they were going to k-kill you!”

“Me?” Ryan snorted, “They’re gonna have to try harder than that to trick me.“

Jeremy looked up at him.

“D-Did you mean it?” He mumbled, “A-About the blushing?”

Ryan gave him an exasperated look.

“You’re literally blushing right now,” he muttered dryly.

“No!” Jeremy denied, burying his burning face back in Ryan’s chest.

“You are soo adorable!” Ryan squealed, squeezing him closer, “I like when you cling to me.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy mumbled miserably into his shirt.

“I want to tease you more,” Ryan grumbled, “But we gotta go. There will be more guardians raining down on this place soon.”

Jeremy pulled back.

“What about the church?” He asked, suddenly anxious.

“Don’t worry, they won’t hurt it,” Ryan assured him, “It’s a house of God, they don’t like to hurt them.”

Jeremy relaxed a bit. 

“But...where will we go?” He mumbled, “Surely we can’t hide from angels.”

“We can hide for a little while at a time in certain places,” Ryan answered, “We’ll hop around for awhile until they give up.”

“How long will that take?” Jeremy pressed, feeling queasy.

“At least ten years.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more stuff


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Decapitation

_Ten years??_ Jeremy’s head spun. _Ten years??_ He was dizzy. Ryan was tugging his wrist, trying to get him to stand up.

“I-I can’t,” Jeremy sputtered, “I can’t leave for ten years. The parishioners need me. An-And the church! The church will be demolished if I disappear!”

_“You_ will be demolished if you don’t,” Ryan grunted, “Don’t be stupid, Jeremy, we have to leave.”

“I can’t!” Jeremy insisted, struggling against Ryan’s tugging, “I-I can’t! I know it’s stupid! I j-just can’t!”

“You can!” Ryan snapped, “Do not make me force you, Jeremy!”

“You don’t understand!” Jeremy sobbed, “Y-You could never understand!”

“Why are you being so fucking difficult?!” Ryan growled, “It’s just a fucking building!”

“It’s all I have!” Jeremy cried, giving up the struggle.

He squeezed his eyes closed, head dropping. 

“If I leave...if I let it get destroyed,” he whispered, “I won’t have anything left. I’ll come back to nothing and I will be no one. I’ll be meaningless to everyone and everything.”

Ryan let go of his wrist only to grab him by the front of his shirt and haul him to his feet.

“Are you actually fucking stupid?!” He demanded, shaking him, “Do you really think I would have stayed if you didn’t mean anything to me?! Do you think I would keep coming here to not get fucked if you meant nothing to me?! You really think I would’ve stayed in a room with a fucking guardian for you if you weren’t important to me?!”

He dropped Jeremy’s shirt to cup Jeremy’s face in his hands and kiss him. Jeremy felt himself open to it, gripping at Ryan’s jacket. He opened his mouth, hoping he’d just figure out what to do along the way somehow. Ryan made a surprised noise, but quickly pressed more firmly into him. 

He mouthed at Jeremy’s lips the way he mouthed at his neck. Jeremy returned the gesture as well as he could with his clumsy virgin lips. Ryan moved his hands to Jeremy’s waist and started pressing Jeremy backward. Jeremy tripped and stumbled on something. He broke away to see what it was.

“A sword?” He muttered.

Ryan stepped back.

“Fuck, you distracted me!” He hissed, “Fucking asshole guardians will be here any minute, we need to go!”

The steel blade of the sword glinted as it ominously reflected the red carpet. Jeremy crouched to grip the ivory handle as his eyes swept over the words on the hilt. As his hand closed around it, he squinted, trying to read what it said. The words shifted as he stood and a new phrase appeared before he could catch the old one.

“He that worketh-“ he began to read.

Ryan slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh!” He hushed, “Do you hear that?”

Jeremy listened. _Humming?_ It was getting louder. Like several people were humming as they closed in. Ryan released his mouth to tug urgently at his wrist.

“We need to go!” He hissed, “You have to consent to being teleported!”

He closed both his hands around the free one of Jeremy’s. 

“Please, Jeremy!” He cried, “Let me save you!”

“Okay, okay!” Jeremy agreed quickly, “Lets go!”

Ryan let out a relieved sigh and they lurched to the side. They landed in a forest clearing. Jeremy wobbled as he tried to get his land legs back.

“I knew you’d show up here.”

Jeremy jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Ryan put his body between Jeremy and voice before Jeremy could see them.

“What the hell are you doing, Vagabond?” The voice questioned, sounding almost bored, “Protecting a priest, really? A truly righteous one at that.”

_Truly righteous?_ Jeremy thought back to the kiss. _No, that can’t be right._ Jeremy figured they had to be a demon based on how they spoke and their familiarity with Ryan.

“Get out of here,” Ryan growled, “Or I will make you.”

“Really?” The demon snorted, “Fighting a guardian over the slut is one thing. But fighting your own kind?”

_Am I righteous or not??_

“But th-the angel was after _him!”_ Jeremy protested.

“Don’t bother,” Ryan hissed, “He won’t believe you.”

“Awe, now that hurts my feelings,” the demon pouted.

Jeremy covered his eyes with a hand as he shook his head. _Great, so all demons are like Ryan._

“You know you cannot beat me,” Ryan pointed out coldly, “So save your own life right now and leave.”

Jeremy peeked around Ryan in time to see the demon unfurl his wings. They were smaller than Ryan’s, looking shinier than his with a deep purple sheen on them. They lifted their hand and suddenly part of a chain was in it. They spun it as a sickle appeared on one end and a metal ball on the other. They caught the handle of the sickle in their other hand and set their stance wider. They twirled the ball end, smirking.

“Kusarigama,” Jeremy whispered, “So cool!”

“Seriously??” Ryan huffed.

He rolled his eyes, moving his hands in front of him and swiping outward, now suddenly wielding the sickles.

“Stay back,” He grunted.

Jeremy stepped back as Ryan’s wings snapped out. In the daylight he could see some of them were actually a very dark blue. The soft wings cast a shadow over Jeremy. _So beautiful._

Wind swept by Jeremy as they launched into the air and he threw up a hand to block his face. He squinted up at them as they flew above the treetops. He couldn’t see with the sun in his face. 

He looked down, blinking away spots. _Ryan’s good. He’ll be okay... right?_ He looked at the sword in his hand. He wished he could fight and help, but it was useless. He hefted the sword, twisting it around. 

The words on the hilt almost swam in his dizzy vision. _Psalm 101:7._ An interesting scripture choice considering the jerk who wielded the sword. 

“He that worketh deceit shall not dwell within my house,” he read, “He that telleth lies shall not tarry in my sight.”

The blade glowed and grew. He took the longer handle in both hands, widening his stance. He felt fire erupt in his chest and he was filled with a steady feeling of confidence as the claymore shaped in his hands. 

Ryan hissed in pain above him as he was hit. The sound sent more fire through Jeremy. His head jerked upward and he saw Ryan’s wing was injured. He was wobbled midair. 

_Ryan, throw him to me._

He could see the tiny jump of surprise from Ryan before he jerked sideways and spun in the air. He slammed his foot into the demon’s chest. The demon shot towards Jeremy.

“If ye be willing and obedient, ye shall eat the good of the land,” Jeremy growled as he tightened his grip.

He swung at the demon’s neck.

“But if ye refuse and rebel, ye shall be devoured with the sword:”

The demon dropped heavily on the forest floor and his head rolled away as Jeremy twirled the sword and sheathed it on his back.

“For the mouth of the Lord hath spoken it.”

The fire quelled some and he sighed, wobbling a bit. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Then he was slammed into the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy grunted as he was shoved to the ground.

“Holy fishsticks!” Ryan cried, “That was so fucking hot!”

His hands groped at Jeremy’s sides and he pushed up between his legs.

“You smote the fuck out of that asshole!” He groaned, mouthing at his throat, “Ooh, the verse was so good. Fucking gorgeous!”

Jeremy shuddered and gripped at Ryan’s jacket.

“R-Ryan, please!” He pleaded.

A pulse went through Ryan and he moved his mouth up to kiss Jeremy as he pushed his thighs up and humped between his legs. 

“Fuck, I forgot you know my name,” he groaned between kisses, “And you prayed to me. Fuck that was hot. And I knew it! I knew you were truly righteous!”

“Wha?” Jeremy mumbled.

He did not particularly feel righteous at that moment. In fact he felt the opposite. 

“The sword, dumbass,” Ryan grunted as he shoved his hands up Jeremy’s shirt, “Only the truly righteous can touch a guardian blade.”

He shuddered again and groaned in his mouth. Jeremy gripped tighter at his jacket, mouthing back at him. Ryan reached between them and tugged at his jeans. Jeremy groaned as he pulled himself out and started masturbating. 

“R-Ry, no,” Jeremy protested.

“Come on, baby,” Ryan groaned, “It’s just me. F-Fuck. It’s not fucking, baby. I promise.”

“N-No, I-I mean, I-I don’t want you t-to do it a-alone,” Jeremy sputtered, face aflame.

Ryan made a confused grunt before stopping.

“Wait, you mean you want to fuck?!” He demanded, pulling back.

Jeremy covered his face, blushing horrifically as he nodded. Ryan spasmed, hissing. Jeremy flinched as liquid splattered over his shirt and looked down. _He ejaculated on me._ Ryan tapped his shoulder twice and changed his shirt into a clean one.

“Really, _now_ is when you consent??” He grumbled, sitting back, “I can’t fuck you now. How are you going to defend yourself without your righteousness??”

“Y-You keep saying that!” Jeremy huffed, sitting up, “I don’t think it’s true!”

“You wielded a guardian blade!” Ryan argued, “That makes you truly righteous!”

“How do you know?“ Jeremy snapped, “Have _you_ ever tried to use one?”

Ryan started to argue more, but then his eyes went wide.

“Why was he waiting for us?” He whispered, “How did he even know we would be running?”

He stood up, quickly hauling Jeremy to his feet.

“How would they have gotten word so fucking fast?!” He wondered, “They almost had to be working together! He had to have planned to be here.”

“What, so like the demon was plan b?” Jeremy guessed.

”There’s no other reason I can think of,” Ryan answered, face drawn up, “The demon would’ve had to have known we’d be running for some reason.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking tired and frustrated.

“Why do they hate you so much to work together?” Jeremy questioned, “Aren’t demons and angels like worst enemies?”

Ryan’s eyes darted to his and then away.

“Doesn’t matter,” He muttered, “We need to get out of here. This place is compromised if they were working together. Fuck, nearly everywhere is compromised if they were working together.”

He rubbed his forehead a moment.

“Okay, I know at least one place we can go,” He huffed, sounding very unhappy about it, “Make sure you bring the sword.”

He glanced around. 

“Where the fuck is the sword??” He demanded.

“What? Right here,” Jeremy grunted, confused.

He gripped the handle and slid it partway from the sheath. Ryan watched the action with raised eyebrows. Jeremy slid it back and let go. _Wait a minute, where did the sheath come from?_ He looked over his shoulder. It wasn’t there. He frowned, reaching for it again. The handle appeared in his hand.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, “I have like summoning powers!”

“Oh fuck!” Ryan gasped, “You’re not truly righteous, you’re a fucking _prophet!”_

Jeremy frowned at him.

“What are you talking about now?” He whined, “I cant keep up with all this.”

“The sword changed for you!” Ryan explained, “It became _your_ weapon. The only mortals who can get their own guardian weapons are prophets! The chosen few sent by God to spread his word! There are like none of you left!“

Jeremy scowled.

“But what does that mean?” He pressed.

“I don’t fucking know!” Ryan huffed, “How the fuck would I know??”

“Well you know what I am apparently!” Jeremy pointed out, defensively, “I don’t know what you know!”

“We don’t have time for this!” Ryan snapped, gripping his shoulder, “I can tell you what I know later. We need to get out of here before they show up and figure out what you are!”

They lurched and Jeremy groaned, pressing his hand to his stomach. _Ugh._ It was gonna take time to get used to that. He looked around as Ryan dragged him along. _A city? Is it safe to be in a city? Won’t there be a lot of witnesses now?_

Ryan pulled him into a bar and the smell of sin wafted over Jeremy, making his nose wrinkle up in disgust. They wove through the dancing mass of sweaty bodies while Jeremy’s head went fuzzy and his stomach churned. When was the last time he’d actually gone into a big city and been around loads of people?

He squeezed Ryan’s hand tightly. _It’s okay. As long as Ryan’s with me nothing bad can happen._ They made it though the writhing bodies to the other side and Ryan stopped to ask if he was alright. He pet his hair as Jeremy explained he wasn’t used to so many people. Once he’d caught his breath, Ryan kissed his forehead and they moved on. 

“Hello, fine sirs,” Ryan greeted as they stopped again.

Jeremy peeked around him to see two large individuals on either side of an elevator door. They didn’t speak. Ryan leaned closer toward them.

“Clavis,” he whispered.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Ryan pulled Jeremy along inside it.

“The password to open the door is “key”?” Jeremy muttered dryly. 

The doors slid shut.

“How do you know the Latin word for key?” Ryan snorted, “Ad infernum.”

The elevator started moving downward.

“Ryan!” Jeremy hissed urgently, “I don’t want to go to Hell!”

“Relax, we’re not actually going ad infernum,” Ryan dismissed, “That’s just the words to get us down to Haven.”

“Haven?” Jeremy pressed, “What’s that?”

“It’s a club and hotel for magical beings,” Ryan answered, “A place any of us can go to enjoy ourselves as long as we keep it peaceful. Have you seen Constantine? Same basic principle.”

“Constantine?” Jeremy prompted, “Who’s that?”

“It’s a movie,” Ryan grunted, “And I’ve just realized you probably haven’t seen any good movies.”

“Hey, I saw lots of movies about bible stories!” Jeremy protested as the elevator dinged.

“Like I said, no good movies,” Ryan scoffed, pulling him into a lobby.

Jeremy looked around in awe. The ceiling was really tall and had a huge, beautiful chandelier. The clear gems on it sparkled, casting warm little lights across the lobby like hundreds of candles. The marble floor was so shiny he could see his distorted reflection in it. 

The muffled sound of loud music came from the right where a large set of double doors stood. Another, identical set sat to the left, like a mirrored version of the first. Jeremy stuck close to Ryan as they approached a reception desk in the center of the room.

“Hello, miss, I need to book a room,” Ryan announced cheerfully.

“No problem, you just have to hand over your weapons,” the receptionist answered, sounding bored. 

Ryan summoned the sickles and handed them over.

“You too, small fry,” the receptionist added, jerking their chin toward Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed as he took the sword and handed it over. _I’m not that small!_ Ryan had a credit card he used to pay which surprised Jeremy for some reason. Once they got their keys, Ryan took his hand again and led him off to their room. 

Jeremy suddenly felt exhausted. He was grateful they could hide somewhere with a bed. He face-planted as soon as he got to it. Ryan came over and helped him tug off his boots and jeans before Jeremy settled on a pillow, curling up.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled, “Please.”

“I won’t,” Ryan assured him, shifting to lay behind him, “I’ve got you.”

He ran his hand down Jeremy’s arm to his hand and curled it against his chest like last time. Jeremy twisted his fingers around Ryan’s and pulled his hand up. He kissed Ryan’s knuckles before returning their hands to his heart and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m miserable. Have this. And follow me @1stworldmutant


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy woke up to the bed shifting behind him and Ryan’s panting.

“Seriously?” He grumbled.

“Sorry, I can’t get that image of you out of my head,” Ryan groaned, “Smiting the wicked while reciting verses. Prophet of God, fuck that’s so hot.”

“Your religious thing is weird, I just want you to know,” Jeremy muttered tiredly, “Why didn’t you just wake me up?”

“You seemed tired,” Ryan grunted, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“So you started masturbating,” Jeremy commented dryly, “Which woke me up.”

“You said not to leave!” Ryan protested.

“Stop lying like you were being considerate,” Jeremy huffed.

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d catch me,” Ryan admitted, “I wanted you to beg me not to “do it alone” again.”

He kissed Jeremy’s ear.

“Come on, baby,” he coaxed, “Tell me you don’t want me to get off by myself. Tell me you want me to use you instead.”

Jeremy covered his face, annoyed and embarrassed that his body reacted so quickly. 

“I-I want you t-to use me instead, p-please,” he mumbled into his hands.

Ryan groaned into his ear and he shuddered.

“R-Ry, please!” He whimpered.

“Mm, why should I give you what you want?” Ryan mused, “You made me wait so long. And you hurt me so much.”

His tailed flicked sharply against Jeremy’s thigh and he gasped.

“Maybe I should hurt you first,” Ryan growled.

Jeremy moaned, gipping the sheets tightly as his butt pushed back against Ryan. 

“You want me to punish you, Jeremy?” Ryan panted in his ear, “Just like when I whipped you until your body fucking begged for me?”

“Y-Yes, p-please!” Jeremy cried.

“Such a good boy,” Ryan cooed in his ear, “So willing to take your punishment.”

He finally let go of himself and gripped Jeremy’s underwear, completely ripping it off of him. 

“But I’ve waited long enough,” Ryan growled, “So I’ll be punishing you later. For now I’m going fuck your tight, virgin ass while you beg for more.”

Jeremy moaned, choking as Ryan flipped him. He pressed Jeremy’s upper body down into the bed while getting his hips in the air. Jeremy looked at him over his shoulder hesitantly. Ryan tapped his rear twice and Jeremy jolted as his hole went wet and loose.

_ “Ohh!” _

“Yeah?” Ryan laughed, “You really like your asshole being played with, huh?”

Jeremy buried his red face in the sheets.

“Y-Yes,” he mumbled miserably.

Ryan leaned over him, his penis rubbing up over Jeremy’s wet hole.

“You want it?” He taunted in his ear.

“Y-Yes, p-please!” Jeremy cried.

“You’re so polite, it’s fucking adorable,” Ryan laughed.

He kissed Jeremy’s red ear as he reached between them to guide himself inside Jeremy. Jeremy stiffened as he pushed inside.

“Oh f-f-fishsticks,” he groaned through his teeth, “Oh, th-that’s a l-lot! Unnnhh.”

_It definitely doesn’t fit,_ Jeremy thought miserably. The thought sent pleasure and desire shuddering through his body. 

“Fuck, Jeremy,” Ryan huffed, “Why’re you so fuckin’ tight?”

Jeremy threw him a glare over his shoulder.

“Seriously?!” He hissed.

“Yes, seriously!” Ryan grumbled, “The power works d-different for, fuck, for everyone, but usually it loosens...Ah. G-Got it. You want it to be forced in.”

Jeremy reburied his face in the sheets.

“Y-Yes,” He squeaked.

“So f-fuckin’ honest when I’m fuckin’ you,” Ryan snorted, breathless, “Ironic considerin’ how often you, nng, lied while tryin’ to reject me. Well, this is g-gonna hurt.”

Jeremy barely had time to think “yes, please” before Ryan’s hips snapped forward. He let out a shrill scream as pain shoved up through him like it was a hot fire poker instead of Ryan’s penis getting pushed into him. He shuddered and trembled, gripping the sheets tightly. Then his back dipped and he moaned.

“Th-Thank you!” He sobbed, “A-Again, please!”

“Fuckin’ fuck,” Ryan hissed, “You’re amazin’.”

He started thrusting into Jeremy hard and quick, pressing kisses all over his ear and neck. Jeremy cried and moaned from pain and pleasure, body writhing as he tried to meet Ryan’s thrusts. Ryan whispered reassurances in his ear that he was doing so good and being such a good boy. Jeremy wasn’t so sure that was true. 

Jeremy legitimately thought something was wrong with him for a second when he ejaculated. His ears were ringing and his vision went blurry. Every part of him tensed and then relaxed. He fell back asleep for some amount of time and almost thought it was a dream when he woke back up. 

Except he woke up feeling amazing and Ryan was humming happily in his ear. 

“Someone smells satisfied,” he teased.

“Yes, I am,” Jeremy reluctantly mumbled, embarrassed.

“So honest, so cuteee!!” Ryan squealed, squeezing him closer.

Jeremy covered his blushing face. 

“Sh-shut up!” He huffed.

Ryan sat up, tugging Jeremy with him. Jeremy grumbled under his breath.

“Try to summon the sword,” Ryan instructed.

Jeremy frowned, but did so. The sheath appeared, but the sword did not. Ryan peeked over his shoulder and let out a sigh.

“Thank fuck,” he huffed, sounding relieved, “I was like 98% sure it would be okay.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“If I had lost my prophethood,” he grunted, “It would’ve happened before you knew about it. I consented before you even told me I was a prophet.”

“Eh, prophets are different,” Ryan replied, shrugging, “I don’t think you can get corrupted.”

Jeremy looked down at his hands.

“I...I think...maybe I don’t care,” he mumbled hesitantly, “I think maybe I...just want to be with you.”

“Seriously, that’s your love confession?” Ryan muttered dryly.

Jeremy covered his face.

“Y-You don’t have t-to be rude a-about it!” He wailed miserably.

“I can’t keep talking to you when you’re only wearing a shirt,” Ryan grumbled.

He leaned forward and tapped his leg twice. Jeremy was back in full clothing again. Full clothing. That was _his_ clothing. The clothing that had been going missing a lot recently. 

“So about what-“ Ryan started.

“Ryan.”

“Uh, yes?”

“Have you been stealing my clothes?” Jeremy asked, looking up calmly.

Ryan looked away, clearing his throat.

“Uh...weren’t we having like love confessions or something?” He chuckled nervously. 

“You’re dead meat!” Jeremy hissed, launching at him.

He tackled him to the ground.

“Do you have any idea what a hassle it is to get pants in my size?!” He demanded, strangling him, “You have to get them specially hemmed, you jerk!”

“I-I s-swear it wasn’t a p-perverted thing!” Ryan choked out.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

They jumped in surprise as the door of their room was pounded on. 

“Vagabond!” 

Jeremy frowned as they both got to their feet. He was almost positive the voice was the demon from the cave. He went for the sword, only to be reminded he didn’t have it currently. Ryan opened the door without hesitance which worried Jeremy. What if this demon was like the other?

Ryan stood aside to let them in and Jeremy watched them carefully as they approached him. He really wished he had the sword. The demon’s blue eyes swept over him like they were inspecting him. 

Jeremy felt like he was being appraised. Felt like maybe his score wasn’t going to be that good. A heavily tattooed hand took his chin and turned his head side-to-side. His dark, curly mustache twitched as he let go.

“Damn, you _are_ cute,” he chuckled lightly.

“Watch it, buddy,” Jeremy grumbled, “I’m spoken for.”

“Why are you here, King?” Ryan asked as he joined them.

_Did he hear that?_ Jeremy blushed a bit, looking away. 

“I came to warn you,” King answered, “They know your little slut there is a prophet.”

“Shit fuck,” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy looked up at him, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. 

“That’s not good, is it?” He mumbled.

“Not at all,” Ryan confirmed.

He looked extremely worried which only further grew Jeremy’s anxiety.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy and King both sat at the table while Ryan paced around the room.

“So what do _you_ know about prophets?” Jeremy asked the other demon.

“Not as much as him,” King answered, shrugging, “He’s basically an expert in the light side.”

“Really?” Jeremy pressed, “So he knows a lot about angels too?”

“Yes, everyone asks him about guardians,” King explained, “He knows all their weaknesses and how to fight them.”

“Because of the religion perversion?” Jeremy guessed dryly.

“Presumably,” King snorted, “He’s been around a lot of you types.”

“Priests?” 

“And other holy professions,” King added.

“You guys know I’m right here, right?” Ryan grumbled.

“Yeah, but you’re brooding,” Jeremy muttered, “Have you decided what we’re gonna do yet?”

Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Not exactly,” he admitted, “It’s so much easier to just lay low when the guardians take notice, but now they’ll be after you as well. A prophet is far more precious than a mere demon.”

“Mere demon?” King scoffed.

Ryan threw him an icy glare. 

“What’s going on?” Jeremy asked, “Are you like famous or something?”

Ryan began pacing again.

“Not really, but I’m on my hundredth soul,” he murmured, “Once a demon hits a hundred, they become exponentially more powerful. They likely found out you were meant to be 100.”

_“And,”_ King grunted, giving him a stern look.

Ryan threw him another glacial look.

_“And_...I may be on the most wanted list for how many holy types I’ve corrupted,” Ryan grumbled, “Corrupting those in the service of god will give a demon more power, but it will also put them on guardian radar.”

“Wait a minute!” Jeremy exclaimed, “We can figure out how old you are!”

Ryan looked at him, frowning in confusion.

“What?” 

“A hundred souls,” Jeremy explained, “Times the ten years you have to hide from angels between each one. So you’re about a thousand years old!”

“I am?” Ryan muttered, before brightening, _“I am!_ Yes! At least a thousand!”

“Huh, that’s pretty old,” King spoke up.

“Really? How old are you?” Jeremy questioned.

King scowled at him.

“How the fuck should I know?” He huffed, “Demons don’t keep track. We only track our souls. Memory is too difficult.”

“He’s older than me,” Ryan spoke up, “And he has more souls. Less servants of God though.”

“No one has as many as you,” King snorted, “‘Cause you’re a priest-lover and stubborn as all hell. And now look at where it landed you.”

“But why are demons after him too?” Jeremy questioned, “Shouldn’t they be glad he’s so powerful?”

“That’s sweet, kid,” King scoffed, “But demons aren’t on the same side. We don’t like each other. There’s constant fucking infighting. _I_ barely like this guy. Actually I don’t even like him, I just don’t mind him.”

“Awe, you don’t mind me?” Ryan cooed, “How sweet! Is this finally your love confession?”

He dropped his hands on King’s shoulder and pursed his lips, making kissy noises.

“Stop that,” Jeremy growled, “Or the next demon getting smote will be you.”

Ryan grinned at him.

“You’re so cute when you get jealous,” he teased, “Don’t worry, King’s specialty is pride not lust.”

“Vanity,” King corrected gruffly, “Get off me, whore.”

He shoved Ryan away.

“Anyway, I’ve done my civic duty,” He muttered, “I’m getting the hell out of here before the assholes descend. I suggest you do the same.”

Ryan frowned as he walked him to the door to lock it behind him. He sat in the chair he had occupied and propped his elbows on the table. He dropped his head in his hands with a heavy sigh. Jeremy’s chest tightened. 

“I’m...causing you a lot of trouble, aren’t I?” He mumbled, looking down.

“No, _you’re_ not,” Ryan dismissed, “Those flying dickbags are.”

Jeremy still felt pretty bad.

“Why do they even care about me?” He questioned, “I haven’t done anything.”

“It’s not about what you’ve done,” Ryan explained, “It’s about what you _can_ do.”

Jeremy glanced up at him. He sounded tired. Defeated. Frustrated. Jeremy wanted to make him feel better. He was a jerk, but he was Jeremy’s. Only Jeremy got to make him feel bad. Jeremy slid from the chair and crawled under the table to tug at Ryan’s belt.

“What are you doing?” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy was too embarrassed to say. Luckily it seemed Ryan’s body understood as he started to harden as Jeremy pulled him from his pants. Jeremy had no earthly idea what he was doing. He just tried to remember the fantasy Ryan had blasted in his head as he put his mouth around him. 

Ryan leaned back with a sigh as Jeremy pushed forward. He petted Jeremy’s hair vaguely as his head fell back. It was working. He was relaxing. Jeremy felt a rush of warmth inside him. _I’m doing good!_

“Armor, that’s what you need,” Ryan muttered absentmindedly, “We need to find a blessed blacksmith.”

_Oh! I know a blacksmith!_ Jeremy choked as Ryan’s penis hit the back of his throat and Ryan groaned. 

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy,” he hummed breathlessly.

Jeremy blushed at how happy that made him. He swallowed as he pushed forward, trying to encourage his throat to take it. Ryan hissed, jolting. _Swallowing’s good,_ Jeremy noted. _I can do this._ He held Ryan in one hand as he slowly moved forward. He shuddered the more of him he got in his throat. 

_So much._ His free hand rubbed at his own crotch. _I could definitely suffocate._ He moaned, pushing forward quicker and Ryan groaned, his hand tightening into a fist in his hair. Jeremy halted as his throat spasmed, trying to push Ryan back up. He swallowed as he choked, trying to force it down. _So close._

“Come on, you can take it all,” Ryan coaxed breathlessly, “Just a little further.”

Jeremy struggled, tears running down his face as he choked. _Come on!_

“Need some help?” Ryan sneered.

Jeremy tried to nod. _Please make it go the rest of the way!_ Ryan’s fist nearly ripped his hair out as he yanked Jeremy down the last inch or so. Jeremy’s eyes rolled back as he choked, gripping at Ryan’s jeans. Ryan pulsed in his throat, moaning as heat seared down Jeremy’s esophagus. Jeremy echoed the moan, sobbing as his hips jerked uselessly in the air. 

Ryan pulled away and Jeremy struggled to keep down the semen as Ryan pulled him onto his lap. He buried his face in Ryan’s neck.

“D-Did I-I do it r-right?” He cried pathetically.

“Fuck, Jeremy, you’re so cuteee!” Ryan squealed, squeezing him, “Yes, you did so good! You’re such a good boy!”

Jeremy snuggled closer, gripping Ryan’s shirt tightly.

“Do you wanna cum too?” Ryan cooed, kissing his cheek and neck.

“Y-Yes, p-please,” Jeremy sniffled.

“So cuteeee!”

Jeremy whimpered as Ryan took him in hand. It didn’t take very many tugs and he relaxed against Ryan as he finished, rubbing his cheek into his neck. 

“Ack! My heart!” Ryan grunted, “So cute!”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy huffed, face burning, “St-stop saying that!”

“Stop being so damn cute!” Ryan countered.

“No!” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan squealed again, squeezing him and shaking him around. Jeremy huffed in annoyance even though his chest and face were both warm. He pulled back suddenly.

“Hey, I know a blacksmith,” He rasped, throat sore.

“Really?” Ryan asked, surprised, “Not exactly common nowadays.”

“Neither are prophets, remember?” Jeremy pointed out, “It’s Matt, actually. My best friend. He goes all over the world for demonstrations and stuff. He’s pretty good.”

“If you bless him, he can make you guardian armor,” Ryan explained, “It’ll protect you against immortal weapons.”

“What about you?” Jeremy asked, “Shouldn’t you be protected too?”

Ryan was quiet a moment, eyes darting away. His face looked pink.

“Y-You want me to be protected?” He mumbled, fidgeting with the edge of Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy nearly had a heart attack. He gripped his face in both hands, making him look at him.

“Duh!”

He kissed him firmly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryan smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeremy felt like the choppy waters of his life had calmed and they were drifting peacefully toward where they were meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like fucking garbage. 👌


	13. Chapter 13

Matt looked like he was praying. His hands were pressed together in front of his mouth and his eyes were closed. Ryan glanced at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy shrugged. Matt sighed heavily and opened his eyes.

“Show me the sword,” he muttered.

Jeremy reached for it, sliding it from the sheath and holding it out. Matt’s eyes swept over it before he reached out and took it. He held it out, looking down the blade and twisted it back and forth. He held it back out to Jeremy.

“Alright, show me how you wield it,” he instructed.

Jeremy hefted it, widening his stance. Matt nodded approval and Jeremy twirled it before sheathing it. Matt turned to Ryan.

“Show me yours,” he ordered.

Ryan went for his belt and Jeremy smacked his arm. 

“You know that’s not what he meant!” He hissed.

Ryan grinned and put his hands up in front of his chest before whipping them to the sides. He twirled the sickles and held them, handles out, toward Matt. Matt looked over the blades and twirled them before handing them back. 

“Let me see your furry parts,” he grunted.

Ryan laughed as his wings and tail snapped out. Jeremy frowned. _Furry?_ Ryan wasn’t furry. Not on the wings and tail anyway. Matt had him spin around.

“So your clothing changes to accommodate them then,” he murmured, “Do you do this or does the clothing itself?”

“I affect the clothing,” Ryan answered.

“Okay,” Matt muttered, “I’ve seen everything I need to see. Let’s head back.”

Ryan gave Jeremy another raised eyebrow look as Matt led them the short distance out of the woods to where his RV was parked. Jeremy just shrugged again. They entered the RV and sat at his dining table. He clasped his hands, putting his elbows on the table.

“When I said you should quit being a priest,” he commented dryly, “Becoming a prophet with a demon boyfriend was nowhere near what I meant.”

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“And I definitely didn’t mean “become a fugitive” when I said go on vacation,” he added, “I swear you’re going to send me into an early grave.”

“I like him,” Ryan announced.

“You’re not helping,” Matt grumbled, dropping his hands back to the table, “So the demon needs light armor and the paladin needs heavy armor. I assume you will be able to gather the materials?”

He raised an eyebrow at Ryan who nodded. 

“You’re not going to steal them, are you?” Jeremy asked, frowning with worry.

Ryan and Matt looked at him before looking at each other.

“Has he always been like this?” Ryan snorted.

“He once accidentally took a crayon from my house when we were younger and cried about it for nearly an hour,” Matt muttered. 

Jeremy blushed, looking away.

“It was your favorite color,” he mumbled, sheepishly.

“How did you never make a move on him?” Ryan wondered, “Look at him! He’s adorable!”

Jeremy covered his burning face.

“St-Stop saying that!” He sputtered.

“I like bad boys,” Matt answered, “I’m going to need some time for this. A couple days. You’re probably better off finding someplace else to lay low while I work. I doubt I’ll be able to focus if the armies of heaven and hell are hounding me because I’m housing holy fugitives.”

“Then give me a materials list,” Ryan suggested, “And I can gather while Jeremy blesses you.”

“How do I do that though?” Jeremy grunted, “I’ve never blessed a blacksmith before.”

“Same way you bless everything else,” Ryan assured him, “As though he’s becoming a priest, just change the words a bit.”

“Alright, I guess,” Jeremy muttered, shrugging.

Matt quickly wrote out a list and Ryan vanished with it.

“So he’s got a monster cock, right?” Matt asked dryly.

Jeremy covered his face again.

“Like a horse!” He squeaked.

“Nice.”

_Lord, please forgive me for gossiping about Ryan’s assets!_ He dropped his hands and Matt was smiling at him. He almost flinched. 

“I’m so glad you found someone,” he admitted, chuckling a bit, “I was so sure you’d never find anyone stuck at the chapel. I’ve never been so glad to be wrong.”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck.

“I...never intended to find anyone,” he mumbled, “But I guess you can never count on life being predictable. A-Anyway, you ready?”

Matt nodded.

“Can’t wait to get the fuck blessed out of me,” he dead-panned.

Jeremy face-palmed, shaking his head. _Lord, I hope you understand, he’s really a good man._ He stood and moved around behind Matt. 

“Is it okay if I touch your head?” He questioned.

“Go for it.”

Jeremy laid his hands on Matt’s head. Fire erupted in his chest as he closed his eyes.

“Receive ye this blessing,” he spoke, though he wasn’t sure where the words came from, “Thou art chosen in this time of need for a purpose far greater than what had been set for thee. Now thy path is shown to thee and thou art blessed to see the way. Rise and be ye forever charged to work metal in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. So says the mouth of the Lord. Amen.”

Matt gasped as Jeremy’s hands lifted. Jeremy hissed as his left wrist burned. He looked at it as letters took shape on his skin. “Holy Armorer” with “Matthew Bragg” right under it. He raised his eyebrows. _Interesting._ Matt was clenching and opening his hands.

“Weird, I just felt...” he murmured, “I dunno, like tingling in my hands.”

“Look, I got your name branded on me,” Jeremy laughed, “You think V will be jealous?”

“I thought body modification was a sin?” Matt snorted.

“I thought gay sex was,” Jeremy countered.

“Good point.”

Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the words. _Why is this a thing?_ He considered it. _It’s...to remind me that my words carry more weight now, so I need to be sure what I say is right. I understand._ He pressed his hands together and closed his eyes. 

_Thank you, Lord, for this power. I pray for your guidance in using it correctly. In Jesus’ name, amen._

He moved to sit back down and Matt sighed.

“I never expected any of this,” he muttered, “But...it feels good. Like you said. Like I have a greater path now.”

“I know what you mean,” Jeremy agreed, “I just hope you don’t get hurt over this.”

Matt reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

“I’ve been a little too safe anyway,” he joked.

Jeremy gave him an exasperated look. _Honestly, I’m kind of glad it could be you._ He smiled lightly. _No offense to Ryan, but it’s nice someone at least relatively normal is on my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a draft for something else entirely and totally ignored my current stories cuz I suck. 👈👈  
> Follow me @1stworldmutant to hear about how much I hate my very easy life.


	14. Chapter 14

_ Clang! _

Jeremy grunted as Ryan pressed his weight through the sickles on his sword. 

“You need to deflect,” Ryan instructed, “You may be tough, but even _you_ can’t hold a demon at bay.”

“I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me,” Jeremy grit through his teeth.

Ryan scowled, pushing more weight through the sickles and Jeremy groaned, wavering slightly. His arms and legs shook.

“But the Lord is faithful, who shall stablish you, and keep you from evil,” He growled.

“Damn, Jer, I’m putting actual strength behind this,” Ryan grunted, “I take it back, you _can_ keep a demon at bay.”

“Ha!” Jeremy huffed, grinning at him, “Behold, God is my salvation; I will trust, and not be afraid: for the Lord Jehovah is my strength and my song; he also is become my salvation.”

“You already used that one,” Ryan snorted.

“Nyeh!” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him. Ryan laughed and the weight on Jeremy faltered somewhat. Jeremy shoved, twisting slightly and slammed his foot into Ryan’s gut. Ryan flew back and landed on the ground with a grunt. 

“Fuck!”

Jeremy sheathed the sword as he hurried to his side.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” He exclaimed, “I-I didn’t mean to! It just happened!”

“Oh, ‘m just aces,” Ryan wheezed, holding up an “okay” sign, “You de-summoned my sickles and my boner.”

“Oh no, you’re gonna die!” Jeremy deadpanned, “You without an erection?! How will you live?!”

Ryan flipped him off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it back if you kiss it better,” he groaned, sitting up, “Fuck though, seriously, you have more strength than I realized.”

Jeremy blushed a bit, looking away.

“Th-Thank you,” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I got it back!” Ryan announced, tackling him to the ground.

“Ryyy!” Jeremy whined.

Ryan silenced his protests by kissing him quite soundly. Jeremy still wasn’t very good at it, but he did his best, mouthing back and letting Ryan’s long tongue in. Oh, he loved Ryan’s tongue. Licking all over the sensitive areas in his mouth and nearly penetrating into his throat. He whimpered when Ryan yanked off his lips.

“Breathe, baby,” He ordered.

Jeremy gasped in a few breaths, blushing at how dumb it felt to have forgotten to breathe of all things. Ryan caressed his cheek gently with a soft smile. Then his face got serious.

“Jeremy, about at the hotel,” he said, clearing his throat, “What you said-“

He halted, head jerking up.

“Damnit!” He hissed.

They lurched sideways and he quickly hauled Jeremy up. Jeremy stumbled along as he dragged him through the new forest. He felt queasy. He still wasn’t used to the teleporting. He looked around at the new trees. Ryan certainly seemed to know of a lot of different wooded areas. 

He halted, his hand gripping Jeremy’s tightly. Jeremy quickly went for the sword, glancing around. He didn’t have Ryan’s super hearing, but he had enough common sense to know that if Ryan was nervous, he should be too. Ryan let go of him to summon his sickles and they stood back-to-back. Jeremy squeezed the ivory handle tightly, eyes darting between the trees as fire erupted in his chest.

“Hello, children.”

Jeremy’s eyes darted to the left where the sneering voice had come from. A being stepped out from the trees, twirling a weapon in his hand. A polearm with a curved blade. _War scythe._

“It’s a demon,” Jeremy muttered, shifting to face them.

“There’s a guardian on this side,” Ryan murmured.

“Any more?” Jeremy prompted.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Ryan answered.

“Meet back here in ten minutes?” Jeremy joked.

“Ten?” Ryan snorted, “I’ll need five.”

“You are such an egotistical jerk,” Jeremy grumbled.

“You get done first I’ll blow you,” Ryan offered.

Jeremy blushed.

“Don’t bribe me with sex!” He hissed.

The demon launched toward him, arcing their weapon overhead and Jeremy braced, blocking the blow. He slammed a solid front kick into their unguarded stomach, sending them stumbling back. 

“The time is fulfilled, and the kingdom of God is at hand,” Jeremy grunted as he blocked another blow, “Repent ye, and believe the gospel.”

The demon swung at Jeremy’s arm and Jeremy twisted, blocking and pushing the weapon away. 

“You pathetic human child,” the demon sneered, “Short, weak little whore. Do you think your stupid God will still love you when you allow yourself to be used?”

Jeremy kicked them in the back of their knee, dropping them and putting the blade to their throat.

“And whosoever shall speak a word against the Son of man, it shall be forgiven him,” He growled, “But unto him that blasphemeth against the Holy Ghost it shall not be forgiven.”

“Even if your god still loves you,” the demon taunted, “A demon is incapable of love.”

The fire burst through Jeremy as he pulled the sword back.

“Do not presume of what we are capable,” Jeremy warned, “Or you shall find yourself disappointed.”

He swung and the demon fell to the ground in two parts. Jeremy turned to Ryan in time to see the blade of one sickle sink into the angel’s head. Jeremy felt a little queasy as he sheathed the sword. _Ew._ Ryan turned to him, looking worried, but his face cleared as he saw Jeremy.

“Damn, you really did finish first,” He laughed, “That’s rare for us.”

Jeremy blushed, looking away as Ryan walked over. He took Jeremy’s hand and they lurched. He tugged Jeremy into a hotel lobby and Jeremy blushed worse as he realized why they were checking into a hotel. The adrenaline was still coursing through him as Ryan guided him into the room and onto the bed. 

“You want me to do what I said I would?” Ryan asked, smirking.

Jeremy tugged his shirt nervously.

“Y-Yes, please,” he mumbled.

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Ryan cooed, kissing him lightly, “Take your little cock out for me.”

He kissed across Jeremy’s jaw as Jeremy’s shaking hands clumsily obeyed. Ryan hummed in his ear.

“Get yourself hard,” he instructed, “I can’t do much with you barely interested.”

Jeremy tugged on himself, but it was Ryan’s words more than his own hand that hardened him. 

“You are so tiny,” Ryan mused, “I bet my tongue is longer than your cock.”

Jeremy moaned, his eyelids fluttering.

“Mm, I haven’t bottomed in awhile,” Ryan hummed, “But that’s not going to do it for me. You’d have to just watch like an actual little cuck if I wanted to get fucked.”

Jeremy shuddered, his thighs self-consciously squeezing inward around Ryan where he was knelt between them. 

“You are so cute!!” Ryan squealed, kissing his burning ear.

“R-Ry!” Jeremy whimpered, “P-Please, you s-said you would.”

“Say “Please, put my tiny cock in your mouth”,” Ryan ordered.

“R-Ryan, th-that’s a bad word,” Jeremy huffed.

“You’re killing me, Jer,” Ryan groaned, “Say it. _Now_ or I beat your ass until you do.”

He squeezed Jeremy’s thigh. Jeremy’s eyes closed tightly as his mind briefly considered refusing just to have Ryan make good on the threat.

“P-Please put m-my tiny...c-c-c-ock in y-your mouth,” He stammered.

“Good boy,” Ryan purred, kissing his ear.

He shifted downward as Jeremy moaned from being praised. Ryan batted his hand away and put his mouth around him. Jeremy gasped, thighs squeezing around Ryan’s ears as his hands gripped at Ryan’s hair. _So wet, so warm._

Jeremy groaned as Ryan’s tongue curled around him. He fit way easier in Ryan’s mouth than Ryan had in his. And he appeared to be right about his tongue being longer. It curled around his shaft, looping around it twice before it began to pump up and down. _It’s so flexible._

Ryan’s head didn’t even need to move as his tongue worked Jeremy over. Jeremy was curling in on himself around Ryan’s head, panting as he got closer to orgasming. _Ryan, ohh, your tongue is amazing._ Ryan jolted a split second before Jeremy did, flooding his mouth with semen. 

Jeremy went limp, falling back as Ryan pulled away. He went for his own pants and Jeremy weakly tried to reach for him as he started masturbating. Ryan groaned, squeezing Jeremy’s hip with his free hand.

“Relax,” He huffed, “I like your post-orgasm stupidness. It’s adorable.”

“Huh?” Jeremy grunted coherently.

Ryan laughed his raspy, breathless chuckle.

“You’re fuckin’ adorable, Jeremy,” he praised, voice and smile sweet as sugar, “I love making you filthy.”

Jeremy groaned as his penis twitched, trying its best to recover quicker. Ryan hissed as he orgasmed, ejaculating over Jeremy’s stomach. He panted, falling over Jeremy to press dozens of fluttery kisses to his neck and ear.

“All mine,” he murmured, “You’re all mine, aren’t you?”

Jeremy put his arms around Ryan’s neck, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Y-Yes,” He squeaked, “Y-You too... Right? You’re mine?”

Ryan’s cheek warmed up against Jeremy’s.

“Y-Yes, of course,” he mumbled, “As long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” Jeremy whispered firmly.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these dorks. Just look at them.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more looking.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeremy stretched and twisted side-to-side. The armor was a bit heavy, but it fit him perfectly. He pulled the sword free and twirled it around. The armor did make him a touch slower it seemed, but not too much to cause worry. He sheathed the sword and turned to Ryan.

Ryan was doing cartwheels and walking on his hands. Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. _This...this is the man I’ve chosen. Oh boy._ Ryan noticed him watching and paused on one hand to wave the other.

“Your little puppy makes great armor!” He announced.

“I’m literally standing right here,” Matt grunted, “And you’re welcome.”

Ryan stuck out his tongue and lifted both hands to tug down his lower eyelids.

“Nyeh!”

“He learned that from you, didn’t he?” Matt muttered.

“Nyeh!” Jeremy stuck out his tongue at him. Matt covered his eyes with one hand.

“You know I never expected to be the most mature person in the room,” he grumbled, “Anyway, I’m glad the armor turned out alright.”

“It’s pretty tight,” Jeremy agreed.

“Almost as tight as-“ Ryan started as he joined them.

Jeremy whacked his stomach before he could finish the innuendo. 

“It’s almost as _wicked_ as you,” he sneered.

Ryan laughed and put an arm around his waist.

“It’s pretty cool you can make it disappear too,” he commented brightly.

Jeremy frowned. 

“What?”

“Look down at your armor, dumbass,” Matt snorted.

Jeremy did so and nearly flinched as he realized it was missing. He brightened up.

“Whoa, cool!” He exclaimed, “I wonder if-?”

He went for the sword and the armor reappeared.

“It does!” He laughed excitedly, “This is so awesome!”

He pulled his hand away and it disappeared again.

“Hey horse cock, swing one of those sickles at him,” Matt ordered.

Jeremy blushed badly, sputtering at Matt to shut up as Ryan summoned his weapons. He twirled them around and sent one arcing toward Jeremy’s flank. 

_ Clang! _

Jeremy jumped, startled by the blade hitting the armor.

“Perfect,” Matt grunted, “Then you’re always protected. That’s a relief.”

“Agreed,” Ryan muttered, “No sneak attacks will get you caught off guard.”

“Speaking of sneak attacks...” Jeremy murmured.

“It’s just King,” Ryan assured him.

“Wow, “just King”, huh?” The demon grumbled, “How rude.”

“Who the hell is this guy?” Matt wondered.

King appeared in front of Matt and too his chin in hand. Jeremy stiffened, going for the sword as King turned his head side-to-side.

“Has there always been this many cute mortals?” He mused.

“Are all demons this horny?” Matt asked, looking at Jeremy.

“In my experience, yes,” Jeremy snorted, “Let go of him.”

King pouted as he pulled away.

“You‘re no fun, shorty,” he huffed, “Anyway, I’m here to warn you again. The coalition of assholes has placed a bounty on your heads. They even have mortals looking for you.”

“Why? Why are they so keen on me?” Jeremy grumbled, “I haven’t done anything but defend myself!”

“I told you,” Ryan scolded, “It’s not what you’ve done, but what you _can_ do.”

“Which is what exactly?” Jeremy pressed, “You still haven’t told me.”

“You can talk to God,” Ryan explained, “You’re one of the few people on Earth that can directly communicate with him.”

“But why would the angels not like that?!” Jeremy demanded.

“Because God has disappeared, leaving them in charge,” Ryan answered, “If you managed to get them back, the angels would lose their hold over mortals. They’d lose the prayers and all the power that goes with it.”

“Not to mention I doubt God would be happy with their behavior,” Jeremy added.

“Hm, well, they don’t seem to care all that much, honestly,” Ryan muttered bitterly, “The angels have been essentially enslaving humans for many years now. They’re having you all pray to give them strength, but giving nothing in return. And God hasn’t made an appearance to stop them so far.”

They were quiet a moment. _That can’t be right,_ Jeremy thought, confused by the idea. God wouldn’t just abandon them, that _couldn’t_ be the case. Something else had to be going on.

“Anyway, my civic duty is filled once again,” King announced, “So I bid you all good day.”

“I’m also done with my community service, so laters, dudes,” Matt spoke up.

“What a loyal band of friends we have,” Jeremy muttered dryly.

Matt hugged him goodbye and he waited until King and he were gone before he spoke.

“Ry, what’re we going to do?” He murmured, “We can’t run forever.”

Ryan sighed and pulled him into a hug. He rested his cheek on Jeremy’s head and held him rather tightly.

“Honestly, finding God is our best chance at peace,” he reluctantly admitted, “But no one’s seen them. They hid themselves very well and I’m not entirely sure they wouldn’t smite us the second they saw us.”

“God would surely hear us out at least,” Jeremy mumbled into Ryan’s chest, “Is there really nothing we can do about the angels without God?”

“Well, we could go offensive,” Ryan suggested, “Get into heaven, snip a few threads, and break the contact between heaven and earth. They’d be much less powerful if we stopped them from stealing the human prayers.”

Jeremy pulled back a bit to look up at him.

“Okay, how do we do that?” He prompted, “Preferably in a way that keeps us intact.”

“There’s a back door through purgatory,” Ryan explained, “It was put in with the intention of allowing quick access for guardians.”

Jeremy frowned thoughtfully.

“How do you know so much about angels?” He questioned, “Have you fought a lot of them?”

Ryan looked away, face drawing up.

“Have I?” He muttered, “I don’t... know.”

He squeezed his eyes closed.

“I think...I must have...” He murmured, face screwing up more tightly.

He rubbed the heels of his hands on his temples.

“Can’t remember...” he grunted, “Can’t remember.”

“Whoa, Ry, relax,” Jeremy soothed, reaching out and squeezing his wrists, “We don’t have to know. It’s alright.”

Ryan sighed, swaying slightly as he tried to calm down. He dropped his hands and opened his eyes. They lurched without warning and Jeremy wobbled, vision going dizzy a moment. He held onto Ryan for support.

“Warn me, Ry,” he huffed, “I’m not used to this yet.”

He glanced around as Ryan dragged him along. They were checking into another hotel. Was it getting late? Jeremy felt a bit tired, but he was mostly fine, he was sure they’d slept fairly recently. He blushed. _He wants to do it again._

Jeremy tugged on the edge of his shirt nervously. He still wasn’t used to that either. Ryan led him into the room and pulled off his jacket. Jeremy hesitated. _Is he...upset?_ He felt worry in the pit of his stomach as Ryan tossed his jacket over the back of a chair and sat on the bed. 

Ryan rubbed at his eye tiredly and Jeremy put his hands on his shoulders as he climbed into his lap. Ryan grunted and looked up at him. 

“Jer?” He prompted, “What’re you doing?”

Jeremy tugged at Ryan’s shirt.

“I-Is this not what you want?” He mumbled, “I-I’m trying...I’m not very good at this...I just...don’t know how else to make you happy.”

Ryan took his burning face in his hands and Jeremy looked at him sheepishly.

“Darlin’, you make me happy just by being near me,” He assured him gently, “I...a-about what you said, bring together regardless, I feel the same.”

He looked away, his face going a bit pink.

“I-I l-lo-lo...I l-love y-you,” he grit out.

Jeremy burst into tears and launched his face into his shoulder.

“I knew it!” He cried, “I love you too!”

Ryan held him tightly and pressed gentle kisses on his ear and cheek.

“I love you,” He repeated, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Ryan whispered it over and over again, each one accompanied by a soft press of his lips against Jeremy’s skin. Jeremy sobbed grateful tears as he tried to answer each one with a shaky “I love you too”. He didn’t realize just how badly he wanted Ryan to say it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤟🤟🤟


	16. Chapter 16

Jeremy squeezed Ryan’s hand nervously.

“Ghosts aren’t real...a-are they?” He mumbled.

“They’re real,” Ryan answered.

_You were supposed to lie to make me feel better, Ry._

He started up the steps of the abandoned hospital, tugging Jeremy along with him. The place was dark and dilapidated looking, overgrown with sprawling ivy and without a single unbroken window. It was nothing short of a full on horror scene. It was definitely filled with ghosts. 

“Ry, what does this have to do with our mission?” Jeremy squeaked.

“There are a couple ways into purgatory from the land of the living,” Ryan muttered, pushing through the front door, “The usual way is death, but that’s not very favorable for us.”

He paused and breathed deeply through his nose before starting out again at a quick pace.

“Especially since you have a place reserved for you,” he continued, “If you die, you’ll zip away to heaven, defeating the purpose of the death anyway. So we need to enter by other means.”

He suddenly turned sharply down a hallway, Jeremy stumbling after him.

“There are places in the land of living that are so filled with grief and death, that the barrier between it and purgatory is very weak.”

Jeremy was starting to get the idea now.

“Wait...are ghosts people in these places, but on the other side?” He reasoned.

Ryan stopped and smiled at him brightly.

“Yes! That’s right!” He agreed, patting his head, “You’re so smart, Jeremy!”

He kissed the tip of Jeremy’s nose while Jeremy blushed horribly. He turned and started up the quick pace again.

“That’s where that whole unfinished business thing comes from,” He went on, “Because ghosts are people stuck in limbo, it seems like they have something they need to accomplish and that’s why they’re still in the place they died.”

“But why _are_ they stuck?” Jeremy questioned.

“Hmm,” Ryan hummed, distracted as he poked his head into a room, “Souls go to purgatory when they neither actively dedicated themselves to God nor denounced them.”

He tugged Jeremy into the room. An office, it looked like. A joint one. Two desks were still intact. Ryan let go of him to move around the room.

“Souls that weren’t baptized, never received the word of god, those that were actively deceived by others,” he continued, sniffing at the air, “It’s essentially a holding cell. It’s meant to be temporary until it can be determined where they belong. But well, since God running off, the place gets more and more full. No one’s moving on, so to speak.”

Jeremy wandered towards one of the desks, to the name plate too dusty to read. He wiped at it, clearing it enough to read. _Dr. Michael Jones._

“I guess that’s one correct part of your human myths,” Ryan muttered vaguely, “They aren’t crossing over completely into the lands of the dead. Ah, this will do.”

Ryan ran his hand over the other desk. Jeremy came over to it as Ryan’s nose wrinkled up.

“So much death,” he grumbled, “Hospitals absolutely reek with it.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Jeremy mumbled, moving to wipe the name plate clean.

Ryan snatched his wrist.

“No, don’t touch it,” he ordered, “You’re too pure, you’ll ruin the gateway. Actually, maybe you should stand back.”

He gently guided him back to the other desk. 

“You wait here,” He instructed, “I’ll open the gateway.”

He kissed Jeremy’s lips and went back to the other desk. Jeremy looked back at the name plate. 

“Ry, why didn’t you pick this one?” He wondered.

“There’s something purer about that one,” Ryan grunted, “It’s a touch less dark than this one.”

Jeremy slid the plate from the holder. _Michael. The archangel who led the armies of heaven._ Something a touch more pure than the other. If he thought Jeremy was pure, despite what they had done, then something like this could work too, right? 

“Omnia vincit amor,” an unfamiliar voice groaned.

Jeremy’s head jerked up and he went for the sword. He looked around the room.

“D-Did you hear that?!” He hissed at Ryan.

“Shh!” 

Jeremy whirled towards the shushing. It came from the desk, but no one was there. 

“Ry, can you hurry this along?!” He huffed, “Th-There’s definitely ghosts!”

“Did you hear that?!” A voice whispered, frantic. 

Jeremy almost flinched with how it matched his own words.

“Shh, I’m listening!” Another voice hushed.

Jeremy swallowed nervously, swiping his hand through the air above the desk where the voices were coming from.

“Micool! Something touched me!” A voice squeaked.

Jeremy stepped back, eyes darting around. The room was different, wasn’t it? 

“Is someone _...dying?”_ The other voice muttered.

“No one’s died in years!” The first squawked.

_British? He has a British accent._ Brighter, the room was brighter. Clearer. _What is happening??_

“Ad portas mortis!” Ryan barked.

The world shifted around Jeremy, like Ryan was teleporting them. 

“AAAAA!!!”

“Get behind me!”

“Jeremy!”

“Hrk!”

Jeremy vomited.

“Agh, gross! Ew! The little one is throwing up!” The British one groaned, “I’m gonna vom!”

“Seriously?! Tighten it up, Free!” The other hissed.

“Jer, I got you, I’m here,” Ryan soothed, running his hand through his hair, “Sorry, I didn’t realize it would upset your stomach. Are you alright?”

“Holy shit, _Vagabond?!”_ The British one shouted.

Jeremy and Ryan’s heads jerked up. The one who’d spoken was a tanned person with sandy hair, hiding behind the other who was pale with curly hair. They squinted at Ryan suspiciously.

“That _is_ Vagabond, isn’t it?” They muttered, “He looks different. His hair is long now.”

“And those clothes!” The other giggled, “What is he wearing?!”

“Gavin and Michael,” Ryan spoke like he was reading their names from a book, “The Nephilim.”

He paused, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

“Nephilim?” Jeremy grunted, “You mean half human, half angel?”

“Yes, our mums were humans!” The tanned one confirmed.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at them. Then looked at the nameplate still in his fist. 

“So Nephilim are mortal?” He reasoned, “I suppose I assumed they would be closer to angels.”

“They live longer lifespans than humans,” Ryan answered, “But they are mortal.” 

He was still rubbing his forehead, looking frustrated.

“Hey, hey, don’t start that again,” Jeremy soothed, squeezing his arm, “They can just remind you, right?”

“R-Right,” Ryan murmured weakly.

“You don’t remember us?” The paler one questioned, sounding suspicious.

Jeremy frowned, glancing around. The style of the office, their clothing, and the condition on the living side certainly seemed to indicate they had died somewhere in the 1800’s. That thought hurt his brain a bit.

“It’s been what, around two hundred years?” He scoffed, “That’s a long time to try to remember.”

“TWO HUNDRED?!” The tan one shrieked, gripping the paler one’s shoulders.

The paler one looked just as shocked.

“Are you serious?!” They demanded.

“I’m just guessing,” Jeremy assured quickly, “When did you die?”

“1823,” Ryan spoke up.

Jeremy frowned at him and he frowned back.

“Why do I know that?” He wondered.

“Your memory thing is weird,” Jeremy muttered, rubbing his queasy stomach, “But I think I get it. You can remember facts and certain things trigger these facts. It’s probably why you picked here, your brain was telling you this was a place you knew you could cross. Like the database of knowledge is in your head, you just can’t remember how you know it.”

Ryan’s face cleared and his shoulders relaxed a little like the idea calmed him down a bit. Jeremy was glad, because he was tense enough for both of them. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Ryan agreed, “Anyway, 1823, that’s almost exactly 200 years.”

The Nephilim looked at each other in shock.

“Two. Hundred.” The pale one whispered.

“I know!” The other cried.

“Time gets warped in purgatory,” Ryan murmured, “You’ve no way to track it and day and night are different here. Harder to distinguish.”

The Nephilim started a whispered conversation and Jeremy glanced around the room again. Why was the death side in such better condition? Other than the puddle of Jeremy’s puke on the ground, the place was spotless. That didn’t seem right. Shouldn’t the dead side be...deader? 

He shook his head, rubbing his hand against his forehead. He didn’t like the place, but he suspected no one would like purgatory. Ryan squeezed his shoulder, giving him a concerned look. Jeremy smiled weakly, feeling dizzy. Was the world moving? Ryan’s hands framed his face.

“Jeremy? You with me?” He called, “You’re not looking too good.”

Jeremy gripped at his arms as he felt his body weakening.

“Ry, s-something...not right,” he mumbled, “D-Don’t feel good.”

He slumped forward and Ryan clumsily caught him. 

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?!” He demanded, hoisting him up.

“He’s an angel?!” One of the Nephilim screeched.

Jeremy’s head was whirling too much to distinguish which one it was.

“No! He’s a prophet,” Ryan grunted, “Are you doing this?!”

“Are _we?!_ You put up the protections!”

“Damnit, I put up anti-holy wards for you two abominations! Stay with me, Jer, I just gotta get you out of here.”

“Abominations. Hmph. How rude.”

“Yeah, so much for fucking friendship.”

“No, go this way! That way is blocked, don’t you remember?”

“No, I don’t! I’ve been a demon for a thousand fucking years!”

“Ry, I’m not breathing,” Jeremy wheezed in sudden realization.

“Wh-What?!” Ryan shouted, “Shit, you really aren’t! H-Hold on, Jeremy, you’re g-gonna be okay!”

“Duh, you’re here,” Jeremy huffed, voice strained, “‘M sleep.”

“N-No, don’t do that!” Ryan shrieked frantically, “St-Stay awake, J-Jeremy! Y-You need to stay awake!”

“Quick, through here!”

Jeremy lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy was being kissed when he woke up. _Not Ryan._ He decked the person and scrambled back from them.

“Fuck!” They shouted, “What the fuck?!”

“Jeremy!” Ryan cried a split second before grabbing him, “Y-You’re alive! I-I th-thought you were gone! D-Don’t f-fucking scare me like that!”

He was running his hands over Jeremy’s hair and back, crying.

“Huh?” Jeremy mumbled.

“You stupid priest!” Ryan sobbed.

“I just saved your fucking life!” The angry voice from earlier spoke, “And you fucking punched me?!”

“Huh?” Jeremy repeated.

“Micool, you know they’re always stupid afterwards!” Another voice spoke up, “Vagabond, he doesn’t remember what happened.”

Ryan pulled back and shook Jeremy by the shoulders.

“You idiot!” He cried, “Don’t you ever fucking do that again!”

“Huh?” Jeremy tried again.

“For fuck’s sake,” The British one grumbled, “Move!”

Ryan was shoved aside. Jeremy wobbled as he focused on the new face. _Tan, sandy hair, big green eyes._

“Hey, buddy, you’re alright,” They greeted, smiling gently, “Can you hear me?”

Jeremy nodded. They held up a finger.

“Follow my finger with your eyes,” They instructed, moving it side to side, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jeremy frowned as he watched the finger move side-to-side then toward and away from him.

“Uhh, Nephilim,” he offered, “You’re one of them. And there’s another.”

He lifted up the nameplate, still held tightly in his fist. 

“Something about memory,” he added, “Then I died.”

He scowled, rubbing his forehead.

“No, that’s not right,” he muttered.

“Well, depends on your definition,” the Nephilim murmured, picking up Jeremy’s empty hand, “You weren’t breathing for a bit.”

They pressed their fingers to Jeremy’s wrist. Jeremy slipped the nameplate in his pocket and flexed his hand. _Jeez, it feels like I was squeezing that thing for hours._ His other hand curled up as the Nephilim squeezed his wrist and then they released it, keeping their fingers there.

“CPR, he was performing CPR,” Jeremy realized.

Ryan burst into laughter next to him.

“He thought you were kissing him!” He howled, “Fuck, that’s hilarious!”

Jeremy went red.

“Sh-Shut up!” He hissed.

“Well, your heart is still working,” The Nephilim snorted.

Jeremy kicked a foot out at Ryan as he laughed.

“You derive too much pleasure from my pain!” He growled, “You’re next on the smiting list and do not even think about telling me that gave you an erection!”

Ryan rolled away, still laughing like a loon.

“Aww! Micool! It’s forbidden love!” The Nephilim cooed, “Vagabond fell in love with an angel! How cuteee!”

“I’m not an angel,” Jeremy corrected, “And shut up!”

He stumbled to his feet and dusted dirt off his hands. He ignored his burning face and looked around. The hospital was looking a lot worse on the outside than it had on the inside. Jeremy rubbed his tight chest as he looked around the wooded area surrounding the building. 

It was dim, the space between the trees ominously dark. The sky was grey, instead of blue and neither the sun nor the moon were anywhere in sight. He didn’t feel as bad as he had inside. Now he just felt uneasy. Like he wasn’t meant to be there. 

“We should get moving,” he muttered as the others stood, “I really appreciate all your help, but we need to get going.”

“He’s right,” Ryan agreed, “I wish I could stay and hear how you know me, but we need to hurry.”

“Where are you two going anyway?” The British Nephilim questioned, “You hate this place.”

He directed the last at Ryan.

“Yes, well, Jeremy is being pursued by guardians,” He answered, “We need to get to heaven and cut them off before they catch up.”

“Right, he’s a prophet,” Jones spoke up, “You’re screwed if they get their hands on you.”

Ryan stiffened and his hands moved towards his chest. Jeremy had the sword out and was back-to-back in the time it took him to summon the sickles. Fire bloomed through his chest.

“How many?” He muttered.

“You’re not gonna like the answer,” Ryan grumbled, “There’s six.”

“Fishsticks.”

“Told you,” Ryan snorted.

“How’d they find us?” Jeremy hissed, “Have we been here that long?”

“Nope, this place must be on their Vagabond list,” Ryan grunted, “Like all my damn safe houses.”

“Actually,” The British Nephilim spoke up, “They probably don’t know it’s you. They probably came for us.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at them.

“G-Gavin Free, by the way,” they squeaked, “This is Michael Jones. And we’ve been hiding from them for...well, 200 years.”

“But then you two fucks crashed through like a pair of assholes!” Jones growled.

“Abominations, of course,” Ryan muttered bitterly.

“Hey!” Free huffed, “Rude!”

“So much for omnia vincit amor,” Jones grumbled.

“Omnia vincit amor!” Ryan repeated, turning towards him, “I remember! You didn’t fucking die, I saved you!”

“We saved you first, asshole!” Jones snapped, “And now look what you’ve done!”

“Not now!” Jeremy snarled, interrupting Ryan about to argue, “We don’t have time for the past! We need to focus on the present! Lock it up, we have six inbound!”

They quickly fell into a square, backs facing each other as the angels appeared out of the dark. Jeremy’s hands tightened as Free next to him summoned a javelin and a shield.

“You get a javelin and shield?!” He demanded, “That is so cool!”

Free looked at him, startled.

“Really?!” He huffed, “You have a giant sword!”

“Could you two fucking focus?!” Jones shouted.

Jeremy blocked an underhand swipe with a grunt.

“Just saying!” He grumbled, shoving the blade down.

He slammed his head into their nose and they staggered back. He hefted the sword and they threw up theirs to block the overhand swing. He pressed and they grunted as they struggled against the force he was putting on the blade. He slammed his foot into their shin as they wobbled, sending them to the ground. 

He shoved, pushing their blade down and swiped the claymore across it with a sharp _shing_ as he decapitated them. A second angel got the claymore through the gut as he heard Free give a cry of pain next to him. Fire exploded through him at the sound. He swung the sword, sending the angel, who it was still lodged in, into the angel that had injured Gavin. 

The two fell as Gavin raised his empty hand. The javelin reappeared in it and he speared it through the two angels. The one Jeremy hit disappeared. The second swiped their sword, hitting the javelin and causing Gavin to stumble to the side. 

Jeremy surged forward, slamming the claymore into their chest as Gavin clumsily blocked their second swipe with the shield. Gavin grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around as another angel swung at him. 

_ Clang! _

Gavin’s shield blocked the blow as Jeremy stabbed through their chest. They huffed as the angel fell and disappeared. Gavin desummoned the shield and excitedly grabbed at Jeremy’s shoulders.

“That was amazing!!” He squealed, “We did like teamwork! Micool! Did you see! Me and the prophet kicked angel ass!”

Jeremy laughed as he sheathed the sword. They high-fived as the other two joined them. 

“Don’t get attached,” Jones growled, gripping Gavin’s arm, “They’re leaving. We’re going back inside.”

He started to drag Gavin away, but he struggled against him, planting his feet.

“Micool, I don’t want to!” He protested.

“Too bad!” Jones hissed, “Don’t make me kick your ass!”

Jeremy’s chest squeezed as Ryan squeezed his shoulder.

“Come on, Jer, we should move,” He muttered.

“Micool, I’m going!” Gavin cried, “I don’t wanna be stuck here forever! I’m leaving! Come with me!”

He yanked against Jones’ hold.

“We have to be here!” Jones insisted, “You know lays out there for us!”

“We were in there for 200 years!” Gavin sobbed, “I don’t want to lose 200 years and not know it again!”

Michael let go of Gavin who stumbled back a few steps, looking startled and distressed.

“Fine, just go then,” Michael muttered.

Ryan was tugging on Jeremy, who thought he was looking in a mirror as he stared at Michael. He shoved Ryan away and seized Michael’s hand. Michael whirled around, tugging at his hold.

“Let go of me!” He snarled, tears in his eyes, “Just leave me!”

“No! I will not!” Jeremy growled back, “You aren’t alone! I will not leave you here! People only abandon you when you stay in the same place!“

He ignored the burning tears on his face as he yanked Michael closer.

“Y-You c-can’t just stay here because it-it’s safe!” He choked out, “L-Life moves, people move, so-so you have t-to move too!”

He fumbled for the nameplate, holding it out to him.

“Y-You think this is the only thing y-you can be,” He mumbled thickly through his tears, “But y-you’re not just one thing in-in one place. If _I_ c-can be more, so can you.”

Michael looked at him with uncertainty and anxiety. Then he looked at the nameplate and took it from Jeremy’s hand. He snapped it in half and let the pieces fall.

“Let’s go,” He muttered.

Gavin nearly tackled him, hugging him tightly.

“I-I never would’ve actually l-left!” He cried, “I-I love you too much!”

“Shut up,” Michael sniffled.

Jeremy smiled softly as he turned to Ryan. Ryan smiled fondly back at him and ruffled his hair. 

“I love you,” he whispered as they started walking, “You’re so beautiful and good.”

Jeremy blushed.

“S-So are you,” He mumbled, “And I-I love you too.”

Ryan kissed his cheek and their hands clasped. Jeremy felt warmth in his chest as they moved along. Confidence, strength, and affection filled his blood. He usually felt so inadequate, so small, but his friends made him feel larger than life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide the best posting schedule for me, but thus far it seems like the only answer is a very long fart sound.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more fart sounds.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy felt like he was swimming through water, everything seemed so muted and distorted in purgatory. He didn’t know how long they walked before they ran into anyone else. They were so quiet and blending into the world around them, he may have missed them if Ryan hadn’t suddenly ushered him to the side.

“Help.”

Jeremy looked around for the rasping voice.

“Don’t, we can’t stop for them,” Ryan dismissed, “We can’t help them anyway.”

“The stuck souls,” Jeremy guessed quietly.

“Yes, they think you’re a guardian,” Ryan muttered, “Guardians are supposed to send them on to the next world, so they are naturally drawn to them.”

Jeremy heard more whispers as Ryan prodded him along. His chest ached.

“Are you sure I can’t help them?” He mumbled miserably.

“Yes, only guardians have the power to send them on their way,” Ryan confirmed, sounding frustrated, “Listen to their desperation and loneliness. They know they do not belong here for this long. They just want to move on.”

Jeremy squeezed his hand tightly.

“Maybe the angels will go back to their jobs if we cut them off from living mortals?” He suggested hopefully.

Ryan gave him a sad, pained smile.

“Maybe.”

Jeremy could tell he didn’t believe it was even a little bit possible. He looked so stressed out and depressed. It was no wonder, with all this trouble he was going through to keep Jeremy alive, plus all his years before that. _Oh, Ryan, I wish I was more help._ Ryan jolted beside him and looked at him thoughtfully. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. _Is he alright?_

_Jeremy, can you hear me?_

Jeremy jumped at hearing Ryan’s voice in his head. They stopped, looking at each other with wide, startled eyes. 

_Can you hear me?_ Jeremy tried.

Ryan was squinting at him suspiciously.

_Jeremy, I think we have to say each other’s names._

“Like a prayer,” Jeremy suggested out loud.

“Yes, I knew you prayed to me!” Ryan exclaimed, “I didn’t know mortals could pray to demons!”

“Well, why would you?” Michael snorted, “What mortal prays to a fucking _demon?”_

“A mortal who can speak directly with God,” Ryan answered, squeezing Jeremy’s hands excitedly, “Jeremy-!”

“Don’t even tell me you’re deriving pleasure from this,” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan grinned widely, bouncing a little. _Oh, dear. This does not bode well for my mental health._ But Jeremy was eternally grateful for the smile back on Ryan’s face. 

_Jeremy, I love you!_

Jeremy blushed horribly.

_Ryan, I love you too._

Ryan swooped down and kissed him firmly. _Jeremy, when this is over, I’m tying you to a bedpost for at least 36 hours._ Jeremy choked as Ryan pulled away with a wink. _36 hours?! I’m going to die!_

“Hey, maybe it isn’t you’re a demon,” Gavin spoke up, “Maybe it’s he’s a prophet?”

They frowned at him.

“Isn’t that what I said?” Ryan grunted.

“No, no, I mean maybe everyone can pray to him,” Gavin clarified, “And maybe, like God, he can answer. God doesn’t usually, but they _can.”_

“Well, try it then,” Ryan suggested, “Say his name first.”

They paused a moment, but Jeremy didn’t hear anything.

“Well, so much for that idea,” Gavin huffed.

“That makes me special, right?” Ryan teased, grinning.

Jeremy threw him an annoyed look.

“Sure, you’re special,” he grunted, “We should really keep moving.”

_Jeremy, you know what this means?_ Ryan questioned as they started walking again. 

Unfortunately, yes, Jeremy did know what this meant. 

_Jeremy, I get to be naughty with you and no one will ever know._

Jeremy sighed. Yeah, that was about what he figured. 

_Ryan, behave._

_Jeremy, I would never, how dare you?_

Jeremy snorted, stifling laughter and Ryan laughed too, kissing his cheek.

“I mean, I can be naughty anyway,” he murmured in Jeremy’s ear, “We’re not exactly in polite company.”

“Oi!” Gavin squawked, “We can hear you!”

“Nyeh!” Jeremy and Ryan stuck their tongues out.

“Hey, how did you two meet this guy anyway?” Jeremy wondered suddenly.

“Well, we totally saved his ass,” Michael answered smugly.

“I dunno that that’s exactly right,” Gavin mumbled, chuckling nervously, “As I recall, it was more of an accident...”

**1821**

_“Dr. Free, Dr. Jones, there’s a-oh my god!”_

_Gavin squeaked, jumping towards Michael who grunted as one of his long arms whacked him in the face._

_“Seriously?” He grumbled, “Knock on the door! It’s there for a fucking reason!”_

_“In fairness, I don’t think this is the reason!” Gavin mumbled miserably into his shoulder._

_“Is this an emergency?” Michael hissed, “We’re a bit busy here.”_

_“Yes, we just got a patient practically disembowled!” The nurse exclaimed from behind her hands, “Please come quickly!”_

_She scurried off._

_“We probably have a bit more time, right?” Michael grunted._

_“I will strangle you!” Gavin huffed._

“Actually, as I recall, you were the one saying we had time,” Michael snorted, “And the one who didn’t lock the fucking door. Again.”

“You’re ruining the story!” Gavin snapped.

“Well, you’re telling it wrong!” Michael grumbled, “And your storytelling sucks. Anyway, after we were rudely interrupted...” 

_Michael and Gavin hurried off to the OR to find the patient nearly dead. They rushed to try to save the man’s life._

_“Er, nurse, go check if we have any records on this man,” Gavin instructed, lifting something from the man’s pocket, “Looks like his name is Gregory Barns and we need a blood type.”_

_She hurried off and Gavin waited for the door to close before grabbing Michael and pushing his face towards the wound._

_“Gav, what th-? Oh, oh shit!” Michael hissed, “Is that a fucking scythe wound?!”_

_“Micool, could he be a demon or angel?!” Gavin whispered frantically._

_“How the fuck did you know that?!” The man demanded, sitting upright._

_“EEP!” Gavin squeaked, jumping in surprise._

_The man pressed his hands over the wound, letting it heal itself._

_“Answer the fucking question!” He snapped, “How did you know that?! Who are you?!”_

_“Who are **we?!”** Michael whisper-shouted, “Who the hell are **you?!”**_

_The man grabbed Michael by the front of his shirt._

_“Listen here, little boy, I am a demon,” he growled, “So you had better start talking, before I-“_

** _Bang!_ **

_The demon fell backwards as Gavin’s shield slammed into his face._

_“Micool, he could have angels on his tail!” Gavin screeched._

_“Let’s put him in a locker,” Michael grunted, rolling the table over, “He’ll teleport or retreat to get out, hopefully far away from here.”_

_They loaded him into the freezer as the nurse returned._

_“Unfortunately, we were too late,” Gavin announced._

_They closed the locker and hurried off toward their office._

_“What do we do?!” Gavin shrieked, “Maybe we should leave. What if he’s mad enough to come back?? Oh no, oh no, oh no! We’re gonna die!”_

_Michael grabbed his arms tightly._

_“Look at me, Gavin!” He shouted._

_Gavin looked at him with wide, teary eyes._

_“Omnia vincit amor,” Michael reminded him, speaking in a softer tone._

_He put his hands on Gavin’s face and Gavin sniffled, nodding._

_“I love you, Micool.”_

_“I love you too, Gavin.”_

“Wow, they’re gayer than us,” Ryan scoffed.

“Shh! It’s beautiful and you’re ruining it!” Jeremy hissed.

“Actually,” Ryan commented, “I know the next part...” 

_ Ryan woke up in a morgue locker and nearly immediately destroyed it. Before he could, he heard the door of the morgue open. _

_ “We put him right in here,” the British doctor from earlier spoke, “He’s dead, but if you must check for yourself, we can let you.” _

_ “Provided you show us some identification,” the other doctor added, “We don’t let just anyone poke their heads around our dead bodies, you know.” _

_ “Here, our badges.” _

_ Ryan winced. That wasn’t good news.  _

_ “Right this way,” the British one spoke again. _

_ Ryan tensed, bringing his hands up to his chest. One of the doors opened, but it wasn’t his.  _

_ “Where is he?” One of the demons questioned. _

_ “Uh, good question,” the other doctor muttered, “He can’t have possibly moved. He was dead. No breath, no pulse.” _

_ “Thank you for your time, gentlemen,” the other demon spoke, “We have appeared to have been mistaken.” _

_ “I guess so were we?” The British one mumbled, “Where the hell did he go?” _

_ There was a pause while the four beings shuffled to the door.  _

_ “They gone?” The British one whispered. _

_ “Looks like it,” The other grunted, “I think they might have just been demons.” _

_ “Thank Christ for that,” the British one sighed. _

**_ Clang! _ **

_ Ryan’s foot slammed into the door of the locker and the jumpy one squawked in surprise again. _

_ “Let me out of this freezing metal coffin!” He shouted. _

_ They hurriedly opened it and rolled him out. _

_ “The fuck are you still doing here?!” The paler one demanded. _

_ “My wings are fucked,” Ryan grumbled as he climbed out, “I can’t teleport.” _

_ “Well, for once your stupidity actually helped, Gavin,” The pale one snorted.  _

“You actually opened the wrong door?” Jeremy guessed, laughing.

“I actually opened the wrong door!” Gavin wailed miserably, “We were inches away from getting caught!”

“Anyway, I owed them a favor,” Ryan concluded, shrugging, “So a couple years later, I helped them cross to purgatory and set up the hospital to protect them from the guardians.”

“Why purgatory?” Jeremy wondered, “Why not leave them in the land of the living?”

“You don’t age in purgatory,” Ryan explained, “It’s how they’re still alive, despite being way past their 120 years by now.”

“Yeah, we’re close to what, 300 now?” Michael snorted.

“Yeah, that’s a bit past expiration date,” Jeremy joked.

He glanced at Ryan. _Omnia vincit amor. Love conquers all._ It had triggered his memory, apparently because it was their special phrase. Jeremy wondered if he lost a memory by regaining this one. He wondered how long it would take for Ryan to forget him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus I said to myself, how do I make a really stupid backstory? And it turned out I’m quite good at that.


	19. Chapter 19

The band of merry men stayed moving constantly in an effort to not let the angels lock onto their position. 

“So a prophet, a demon, and two Nephilim walk into a bar,” Michael snorted, “The place immediately bursts into flames.”

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

“Best punchline I’ve heard all day,” he joked.

“So what’re you gonna do after you cut off the prayer supply?” Gavin suddenly asked, “What’s the next step in the plan?”

He looked at Jeremy, who had to wonder why _he_ would know the next step. Ryan was obviously the leader.

“Uhhh, we’re sort of improvising from there,” Ryan muttered, “But I imagine we’re going to keeping running until they give up.”

Jeremy scowled.

“We have to find God,” he grunted, “They’re going to restore order.”

The other three snorted at that.

“Good fucking luck, buddy,” Michael scoffed, “They haven’t done shit since Jesus.”

“They shouldn’t have had to!” Gavin argued, “It was pretty fucking easy! All they had to do was make sure the souls go in the right place! Idiots, all of them!”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was drawn up in a scowl. _Jeez, he’s pretty worked up over this._

“Gav, you know angels don’t give a fuck about mortals,” Michael muttered bitterly, _“Mortals_ barely give a fuck about mortals.”

Jeremy had to admit he had a point, considering how awful people tended to be to one another. Something else about what they’d said though...

“Since Jesus, you said,” Jeremy murmured thoughtfully, “Mortal sin really was meant to become easily forgiven after his sacrifice.“

“The process was streamlined,” Ryan confirmed, “As long as a mortal truly repented for their sins and believed in God, they went to heaven. This place was meant to be an easy midway stop. You come here and the guardians gave you the choice of true repentance and acceptance. If you chose yes, up you go. You choose no, you were flushed. Easy.”

“But the angels didn’t want to do their damn jobs,” Michael hissed, “The fuckers hate us all. We’re dirty to them. Corrupted.”

Jeremy flinched at the word, his mother’s voice echoing in his memory.

“They want the power your faith will give them,” Gavin muttered, “Without taking care of you. I shudder to think what heaven looks like.”

“Not great,” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy frowned. 

“How do you know that?” He questioned, “In fact, how do you even know how to get into heaven?”

Ryan glanced at him and then scowled at the ground. 

“N-Nevermind,” Jeremy hastily amended, “Not that important. It’s good that you know, regardless.”

Ryan sighed, rubbing his temple with his palm.

“Maybe I just fought a lot of guardians,” he offered weakly.

“You certainly fucking _hate_ them,” Michael snorted.

“Who wouldn’t hate those fluffy feathered fucks?” Ryan sneered.

“Agreed,” Gavin huffed. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him again. _For half angel, he certainly seems to hate them._

“So why are you two fugitives anyway?” He prompted, “What landed you on angel radar?”

“Their existence,” Ryan spoke up, “The union of an angel and a mortal is considered an unholy act of sin. Nephilim are hunted by guardians for the supposed sins of their fathers.”

“That’s awful!” Jeremy exclaimed, “Surely God wouldn’t condone this!”

Again the other three snorted. He was beginning to get annoyed. Why was everyone so certain that God didn’t care? If none of them had actually met God, how could they possibly be sure? Yeah, he could be asked the same, but he felt God, of all beings, deserved the benefit of the doubt.

He fell silent, considering what would come next. How could they find God? Why was God unable to help stop the angels abusing the mortals? Was it possible they simply didn’t know? Were they in trouble? Was it possible for God to be in trouble? He was interrupted from his questions before he could really decide if he should ask any. 

He felt the presence of the doorway before they reached it. His body buzzed, his guts tugging him along towards it. The pull to the doorway was so strong he stumbled as he was practically dragged along. Ryan gripped his hand tightly.

“Try to fight the pull a bit,” he grunted, “If you get sucked in immediately, we’ll end up separated.”

Jeremy nodded, trying to drag his feet as they got closer. He was surprised when he could see a literal doorway. It was small, about the size of any regular house door, made out of a dark, reddish sort of wood. He wasn’t sure why that surprised him. Ryan looped an arm around him.

“Not ideal, but I guess we can use you as a magnet to find the door,” he muttered.

“Why? Can’t you see it?” Jeremy questioned, “It’s right there.”

“No, I can’t,” Ryan grunted, “I guess prophets can see the doors too.”

“Does that mean I taught you something for once?” Jeremy joked, grinning at him.

“Jeremy, you teach me things all the time,” Ryan dismissed, glancing around, “Repentance, love, friendship. You’re a regular Twilight Sparkle.”

“Twilight Sparkle?” Jeremy repeated, “What’s that?”

Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

“I can’t get into My Little Pony right now,” he muttered, “I think someone’s sneaking up on us.”

“You _think?”_ Jeremy pressed, surprised.

“Yeah...the doorway warps my powers,” Ryan grumbled, “Will you plant your fucking feet, please?! You’re making it difficult to focus.”

_Plant my-?_ Jeremy looked down where his feet were basically running in place. His body was straining against Ryan. 

“Stop that!” He hissed.

His body went still. Ryan snorted, trying to stifle laughter.

“Sh-Shut up!” 

“Not to be rude,” Michael spoke up, “But could you two shut the fuck up?!”

They went silent and heard humming. 

“Fishsticks,” Ryan groaned, “Okay, we need to link- _shit._ I just remembered something.”

Jeremy looked up.

“That doesn’t sound good,” He mumbled.

“Mortals...they can’t enter through an immortal doorway,” Ryan spoke in a tense voice, “Except you, obviously.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened.

_“Now_ is when you fucking remember?!” Michael hissed. 

“I-It’s okay,” Gavin stammered, “W-We’ll be fine. You t-two go.”

“Don’t you dare try to martyr yourself!” Jeremy snapped, “There’s a host of angels about to descend! We’re not just going to leave you!”

The humming was getting louder.

“Jeremy, I don’t think we can do anything,” Ryan spoke quietly, “If they try to pass, they’ll be vanquished.”

“Then we’d just go where they go!” Jeremy argued.

“No, Jeremy,” Ryan murmured, “Vanquished means gone. Permanently.”

Jeremy squeezed his arm tightly, looking up at him with a desperate pleading. Ryan was giving him a pained look.

“Gavin’s right, we’ll be fine,” Michael insisted, “We can plough our way through and make a break for it. Get the fuck out of here.”

“I-If they get killed by angels...” Jeremy whispered, “It’s the same, i-isn’t it?”

Ryan winced. Jeremy squeezed his arm tighter.

“H-How many?” He choked.

“At least 20.”

Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed. _No, I can’t leave them! Lord, please. Tell me how to save them! Please, I need your guidance!_

“Jeremy, it’s okay,” Gavin called, “We’re gonna be fine. Matthew 16:25 and 6.” 

Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears as Ryan tugged him toward the doorway.

_For whosoever will save his life shall lose it:_

Gavin’s shield and javelin and Michael’s trident summoned.

_and whosoever will lose his life for my sake shall find it._

Angels began to pour out from the trees as Michael and Gavin went back to back.

_For what is a man profited, if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his own soul?_

“Jeremy the door,” Ryan urged him.

Jeremy could see the Nephilim whispering “I love you” to each other. 

_or what shall a man give in exchange for his soul?_

Jeremy was filled with fire and he surged from Ryan’s grip as he summoned the claymore to his hands.

_Matthew 16:26_

“For the Son of man shall come in the glory of his Father with his angels;” he whispered as his blood burned through him, “And then he shall reward every man according to his works.”

He swiped the sword through the air and fire erupted across the clearing, whirling like a tornado as it burst from his blade. 

“Part from here, false ones!” He roared, “For before thee stands judged the true and righteous servants of the Lord!”

His wrist erupted in burning, stinging pain as Gavin and Michael suddenly lurched toward him. Or rather, toward the doorway as it pulled them, beckoning them to their rightful place. They fumbled to clasp hands as they were pulled. He sheathed the sword as they reached him and the fire went out as he slumped over their joined hands. 

“Omnia vincit amor,” He whispered, “So speaks the mouth of the Lord.”

They held him up as he wobbled.

“Don’t worry, Jeremy,” Michael assured him.

“We’ve got you,” Gavin finished.

“Coaptandas!” Ryan barked.

The four of them pulled closer together and Jeremy reached for the door. On the other side was grayness. A veil between worlds. Their hands clasped as they tumbled through. Jeremy lost consciousness. _Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last chapter, woooooo!


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremy gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

_ Smack!_

He grit his teeth around a whimper. 

“John 8:44,” He was ordered to recite.

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. _Not that one, please._

_Smack!_

He cried out as the cane hit across his thighs.

“Y-Ye are of your father th-the devil, and the l-lusts of your father y-ye will do,” he whimpered.

_Smack!_

He jolted against the desk, tears squeezing their way out of his closed eyes.

“H-He was a m-murderer from the beginning, an-and abode not in the truth, b-because there is no truth in him,” he mumbled thickly through his tears. 

_ Smack! _

“Wh-When he sp-speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the f-father of it,” he cried softly, shaking against the desk.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“M-Mommy, please!” He sobbed as she kept hitting him, “P-Please! I-I’m sorry! I-I’ll be b-better! _Please!”_

When he was little more than a broken, sobbing mess, shuddering and pulsing with pain, she stopped.

“Stand, son of wickedness,” she hissed.

Jeremy stood, shakily pulling his pants back up. 

“You are corrupted,” she snarled.

He flinched as she raised her hand.

_ Smack! _

He whimpered and cowered as she slapped him.

“The filth and stink of Satan remains on you,” she growled, “You will rise to become what opposes our Christ unless you repent and beg for the guidance of the Lord. You destroyed my family, loathsome spawn of the devil, and I shall raise the evil from you. Now kneel and pray for God’s love.”

He knelt, wincing at his sore rear and thighs. He clasped his hands and bowed his head as his mother left the room.

_Lord, please forgive the wrathful hand of my mother. Please, give me the strength to endure this for her sake. Please forgive the wrathful hand of my mother. Please, give me the strength to endure this for her sake. Please forgive the wrathful hand of my mother. Please, give me the strength to endure this for her sake._

Jeremy was swaying back and forth when she returned the next morning. She framed his face gently with her hands, a soft smile on her face.

“You will be welcomed to the Lord with open arms as long as you repent,” She assured him, “Come now and get some rest.”

_Always say thank you._

“Thank you, mommy,” He mumbled tiredly.

She led him to bed and tucked him in. He blinked groggily as a face appeared above him.

“Well, hello, pretty boy,” a deep voice cooed, “Aren’t you the sweet one?”

Jeremy rubbed at one eye tiredly.

“Who’re you?” He muttered.

“I’m called V, what’s your name?” The voice answered.

“‘M Jeremy,” he mumbled around a yawn, “‘S nice to meet you, V.”

The blue eyes above him looked startled.

“Really?” He asked in surprise.

“‘S always nice to meet a new friend,” Jeremy assured, blinking heavily, trying to focus on him, “New child of God.”

“You must be delirious,” V snorted, touching his forehead.

“Warm,” Jeremy hummed, eyes fluttering closed.

“Dear me, what have you been up to?” V wondered, caressing his cheek, “I can feel such tragedy seeping your bones. The purest souls are always filled with the deepest tragedy. And a holy man too. Mm. You are mouth-watering. I’m a bit in the middle of something though. Can you wait ten years for me, Jeremy?”

“Okay,” Jeremy agreed as he faded from consciousness, “I’ll see you then.”

“Count on it, darlin’,” V whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy tumbled into darkness as he fell asleep in the memory. He laughed as he fell. _Of course we met before. What was I 18, 19?_ He wondered if Ryan even remembered fully. Wondered what he’d been doing. Probably saw Jeremy in passing somehow. _What a dork._

He plummeted a short distance, his stomach lurching. He fell into a scene. It was of Ryan having sex with someone. A pastor, it looked like. Jeremy blushed, looking away only to find more scenes of Ryan having sex. Everywhere he turned he saw more.

“Alright, I’m watching!” He huffed.

Ryan honestly looked bored in most of them, but his partners seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Jeremy supposed that was nice. He wondered if that’s what _he_ looked when they did it. He blushed even worse. He hoped not. It looked so embarrassing. _What am I supposed to be seeing here anyway??_

He dropped again into a memory. The sermon the day before he learned Ryan’s name.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ryan hissed, “I’m a demon. I cannot be forgiven. I don’t  want to be forgiven. I don’t want goodness. I want to use you like a cocksleeve and toss you aside when you’re too filthy to go back to your fucking God.”

Jeremy blushed again and recalled playing checkers that night. He smiled softly. He sort of missed that. Wasn’t even that long ago and it felt like forever. So much had happened since then. He dropped again and was in darkness. Ryan’s face appeared above him again, smirking.

_“Submit yourselves therefore to God! Resist the devil, and he will flee from you!”_

Ryan leaned closer, tongue flicking out. Jeremy blushed, looking away.

_“Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour.”_

Ryan’s mouth closed on Jeremy’s and his tongue slithered into his throat. Jeremy choked as Ryan’s hand closed on his throat. _No, this isn’t Ryan._ He struggled, trying to get away from the fake Ryan. He wasn’t kissing him. 

_“Put on the whole armour of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil!”_

_Oh, I see what you’re trying to do. Again you all attempt to turn me against him!_ He snapped his jaws down, biting through the fake Ryan’s tongue. He disappeared as Jeremy surged up, but was suddenly seized by many hands. He struggled, reaching up as the hands clawed and yanked him down. 

“You cannot defeat the servants of God!” Several voices sneered around him, “Give up, useless minion of the devil!”

Jeremy felt fire in his blood as he fought against the hands.

“Rejoice not against me,” he growled, “O mine enemy: when I fall, I shall arise; when I sit in darkness, the Lord shall be a light unto me.”

The claymore appeared in his hand and he swung upwards, fire slicing through the air. He surged upward as the hands fell away from him.

“What are you?!” The wispy multitude of voice hissed around him.

He recalled the holy fire and the verse he spoke. _For the Son of man shall come in the glory of his Father with his angels._ He knew what he was. 

“And he hath on his vesture and on his thigh a name written,” Jeremy whispered as he surged out of the void into consciousness.

He rose into the air, his armor in place and his sword in hand.

“King Of Kings and Lord Of Lords,” he spoke, voice vibrating through the air as fire erupted around him, “I am the saviour, the Son of God.”

_And now, I come to take upon me the pain of mortals._ He screamed as that pain seared through him, the pain of billions. Their anger and their fears and their pains boiled him from the inside. His whole body pulsed and shuddered in pain as he shook midair. Every part of him was burning. 

Then his pain focused to his brain and he saw before him Ryan. A crown laid on his head and he wore a royal looking uniform. At his waist was two short swords to either side. He was smiling at a being so perfectly porcelain, Jeremy knew it must be an angel. He caressed the angel’s cheek. His smile faltered.

“My love,” He whispered, “I wonder how I can be this. I’m so flawed, I feel I can’t be the Son of God, even with all I have seen and done...I feel I am too flawed to be as such. Too flawed to wield such power.”

The angel placed their hand over Ryan’s and smiled lightly.

“I know, James,” they whispered.

Ryan jolted as a blade erupted from his back, having been shoved through his chest. The crown fell from his head, cracking as it hit the hard, stone floor. He looked down, his hand gripping the angel’s over the hilt of their sword. The color fled his face as his blood fled his body. 

“No mortal deserves to wield the power of the Lord,” the angel hissed, shoving the sword further through him.

Jeremy let out another pained scream as Ryan slumped to the cold floor. The world faded until all that was left was Ryan’s body. It fell through the void, tumbling until he landed in the gray landscape of purgatory. A hooded figure approached where he lay, glancing around. They crouched and pressed their palms to his temples.

“Obliviscatur,” they whispered.

Ryan gasped, jerking awake and scrambling back from them.

“Wh-Who are you?!” He demanded, going for a weapon. 

He frowned to find none at his waist, nor any clothes on his body.

“Who...am I?” He muttered.

“Ryan aka Vagabond, a man with no home,” King’s voice spoke up as he appeared from the trees, “I got it from here.”

The hooded figure nodded and disappeared. King helped Ryan up and tapped his shoulder twice. Ryan looked down in surprise as clothes appeared on him. 

“Well, buddy, we got about a thousand years to prepare for the third,” King muttered, “Hopefully he doesn’t fall in love with a fucking _guardian.”_

“Um...what?” Ryan grunted.

“Nothing, my good man,” King dismissed, clapping a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “It’s time you learn how to be the devil on someone’s shoulder.”

Jeremy gasped as he whirled back to the present. Ryan was standing in front of him as he lowered back to the ground, his face curled with concern. Jeremy looked down where he stood on the circle, the entry point. The faith and prayers of his fellow man pulsed under him, thrumming against the soles of his feet.

“Jeremy?” Ryan called, “What...what happened? Y-You were knocked out and then I-I carried you awhile and then you just jerked out of my arms and-“

“Shh,” Jeremy hushed him, “Everything is going to be okay.”

He twirled the claymore in his hand and slammed it down on the circle. He growled as the claymore vibrated from the power, fighting against him attempting to destroy it. He pressed harder, grunting at the way his bones shook. 

Then Ryan’s hands were on his, pushing with him and the sword pushed further in. Then Michael and Gavin were there too. The four of them shoved the blade through the seal, destroying that which gathered the faith of mortals. _Now no one could have the power of mortals._

“And thus ushers in the age of truth,” Jeremy muttered, “And the age of judgement where the Righteous Host will stand as protectors of the weak-”

“Defenders of truth,” Gavin whispered.

“Judges of deceit,” Michael murmured.

“And champions of justice,” Ryan breathed.

“And yea, we shall be the truest followers of God’s will,” Jeremy finished, “Because we will follow our own.”

They pulled away from the sword and he sheathed it. 

“Righteous Host, really?” Michael snorted, “How fucking lame.”

“Listen, I didn’t come up with it,” Jeremy grumbled, “It just happened.”

“Jeremy, that was so awesome!” Ryan exclaimed, scooping him up into his arms and spinning around, “You made angels and holy fire! And destroyed the entry!”

He held Jeremy out.

“Are you Jesus?!” He demanded, shaking him midair, “You said you were Jesus!”

“No, I’m not Jesus,” Jeremy grunted, flailing a bit, “Put me down!”

Ryan huffed, but put him down.

“I am the third Christ,” Jeremy corrected, “Anyone wanna guess who the second was?”

Ryan frowned at him.

“Do I know them?” He questioned.

Jeremy grinned widely.

“Nope!” He joked, “But you used to _be_ him.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide.

“What?!” He shrieked, _“I_ was Jesus 2.0?!”

“Something like that,” Jeremy snorted, “I’ll tell you what I know later. Let’s go home guys. The Righteous Host led by Jesus 3.0 could use some rest.”

“What the fuck does any of this even mean??” Michael grumbled.

“How should I know?” Jeremy scoffed, “I’m just winging it...and I’m the only one without wings!”

“Stop that,” Ryan growled.

Jeremy just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are at the end again! I hope you enjoyed this romp. Tomorrow will be the first Ao3 chapter for my next story involving dinosaurs, so I hope to see you there! May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
